Chad Dylan Cooper's My New GFF
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He has picked contestants from all over the country. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Multichapter. AU.
1. Audition Tapes

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 1  
_Audition tapes._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He has picked contestants from all over the country. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multi. AU. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Paris Hilton's My New BFF.  
**NOTE**: This story is AU. It's not a story that's piggy-backed off a past episode or anything, it just has the same characters in a different setting/world. So don't be confused.

NEW STORYYY (: I'm so excited. I hope you like it (:

* * *

I groaned as my mother flicked the lights on and off in my bedroom, and I turned over to burry my head in my designer pillow. Apparently the woman had no inkling of how tired I was after the brutal week of shooting the newest Mackenzie Falls movie. I've had a forty-hour work week, something the typical seventeen year-old isn't accustomed to.

Within ten minutes the light of my bedroom got to my head, and I decided to drag myself out of bed. I slipped on my slippers and put on my robe and walked downstairs. There was a bagel on the kitchen counter next to a note from my mom, telling me she would be back at home after work.

I took the bagel and walked into the studio in the basement of my mansion and greeted my personal casting director and best friend, Devon. He had cast me for Mackenzie Falls and we've been inseparable ever since. He and his managing team decided that they want a competitive show for girls where they compete to date a famous guy, and for the first season, I'm that guy. It was a little short notice but I'm on my season break and I'd gladly help his show take off. After all, who wouldn't watch something I'm in?

"Hey dude," I greeted, fist pumping his fist and throwing myself onto one of my movie theatre couches. He was planning to show me the final cut of girls participating in the show. These were the girls who would be fighting for my love and acceptance in less than 168 hours. I could play it down and tell you I'm not excited, but I must say, I'm more excited than I have been in months.

"Hey Coop, you ready?" Devon asked, carrying in a box. He began to unload the small box, piling DVDs on the coffee player in front of my massive plasma TV.

I nodded and stretched out my legs, yawning to seem disinterested. If I seemed too gung-ho, Dev could easily turn this around on me and take over the show. This was _my_ show, dang it.

"Alright, I'm gonna start. The videos aren't very long. We've cut them down to the important stuff so it won't take up too much of your precious little time." He teased, walking up to my DVD player with the first video in his hands.

He slid in the first CD and I quickly grinned in anticipation, replacing it with a smirk to turn up my nonchalant factor. Dev took a seat next to me and reclined as well, ready to see the girls he would be the rebound for after I broke their hearts.

A blonde then popped up on the screen, a seductive smile on her face. She must've gotten this done professionally at the looks of it. She was drop-dead gorgeous and I know I won't be able to resist her looks for too long unless she's a total fake. The photo soon faded out and was replaced with another cute girl with her legs crossed. She began to talk.

"I'm Grace. This is my best friend, Catherine. She's totally your biggest fan. She'll be you're perfect GFF because not only will she worship you like you should be worshiped, but she'll support and love you until the day you die! She's the kind of girl that becomes committed and completely infatuated with her partner! What kind of guy doesn't want that – a pretty hot girl that'll do everything he wants, when he wants it? The lifestyle sounds pretty good to me, and I hope you'll feel the same way. Choose Catherine!"

I smirked in contentment only to hear Devon chuckle.

"She's hot, okay?" I laughed, lightly blushing. Thank god the lights were out, because CDC does _not_ blush under any circumstances. But man was this girl attractive.

"There's more than a girl then her looks, Coop. I can't wait for the day when fake, pretty bimbos aren't all you want anymore." He mused, acting all old and wise.

"Just shut up and put the next tape in." I demanded with a laugh.

Devon sighed and obeyed, trudging over the the player and switching the discs. I looked on in satisfaction and leaned back in my chair, lounging my feet over the table in order to get comfortable.

A picture of a girl much like the last one was displayed on the screen now. But there was something about her. Her teeth were too white, her eyes too outlined, her ears too pierced, her hair too blonde… She just screamed '_fake'_, even though the picture was only up for a few seconds.

A more average-looking girl was up on the screen. She obviously was more modest and less confident than the last girl, her lips quivering and only her face showing.

"My name's Amanda and this is my close friend, Jess. She's the girl your mom has always warned you about, the one who will always come out on top. She's been popular and famous throughout our town and schools since forever, and she always will be. She handles fame well, and that's something you would need in a possible girlfriend. She's really pretty and photogenic and knows how to turn heads no matter where she is. She's not snobby and although she does like her fancy and expensive things and leads a nice lifestyle. You should totally pick her for your show!"

Chad laughed. This girl was like all the rest of them – blonde, worthless bimbos that only served one purpose: arm candy to get you good publicity. Sure, that's what he wanted, but he also wanted a girl with some substance.

Devon didn't speak as he switched the tapes this time, too afraid to challenge my girl instinct again. Who does he think he is, anyway? He's definitely not Chad Dylan Cooper.

A girl with adjusted glasses and a nervous smile appeared on the screen next. I had to blink a few times to adjust to from the pretty to witty. She was obviously one of the girls Dev had chosen for _substance_. He knew I couldn't be seen with someone like this, but if she and a popular blonde got in a fight, it would provide ratings.

Her sponsor was on the screen next. She was similar to the contestant girl, visually smart.

"Hey there, my name is Cassandra. This is one of my best friends, Meg, formally Megan. She's a braniac. Literally. She'll be able to solve any math problem you throw at her and she'll be able to help you write all of your press releases! There's nothing better than a do-it-all girl, and Meg's that girl! She's going to Harvard Medical School and has straight A's, which shows off her academic ability. She has glasses but don't let them deceive you, because beauty isn't everything when a girl has so much more to offer. Choose Megan and you won't regret it!"

I chuckled under my breath and Devon shot me another look, as if warning me to laugh any louder. He's protective of nerds because he is one.

The tapes were switched and my smirk reappeared as I took in the beauty in front of me. Man, were some of these girls hot. This girl had fiery red hair and a deep smile that could make any guy drool. But not me, of course. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't drool over girls, they drool over me.

"This is Josie, and I'm Anna. She's a good friend of mine and I know she's a big fan of yours, so I entering her in the competition for your show. Josie has always been the girl all the guys wanted, the one who was always considered hot. She may have had quite a few boyfriends, but she's been the best girlfriend a guy could ask for to all of them. She's also a master at dealing with fame, a quality you'll need to look for for your future girlfriend. Her dad owns a famous ketchup company throughout the U.S. and she's been to several places for press conferences – even the White House. You should pick Josie because she's the best girlfriend you could ever wish for. Bye!"

I laughed. No girl could be perfect enough for me, so why would they even try to convince me of such a thing?

Dev sighed and switched the videos again. I could tell he wasn't into any of these girls, and to be truthful, they were far out of his league anyway. Their loss.

The next girl whose picture was shown on the screen seemed way out of thought. She had bright pink hair, tons of earrings, over-colorful clothing and ugly makeup. I turned to Devon in surprise and he paused the tape with the remote.

"She'll bring in ratings," he explained, resuming the video.

"My sister's name is Abby. While we were raised we were always given a lot of freedom, so that explains the way she dresses. She likes to wear a bunch of different colored clothes to express her just as wild personality, and her hair color is another part of expression as well. So don't think she's a goth or emo or some stereotype like that, because she's just like you and me. She's had a past of shoplifting but she put that behind her and now her record has been clear for six months. I hope you pick her because no matter what her past is, she's a great girl that deserves a chance with a great guy." She lied through her teeth.

Her sister had obviously put her up to this, it was obvious. No lying gets past me, the greatest actor of out generation.

By the time I finished boosting my ego the next tape had already started.

The girl shown was visibly shy and timid, the kind of girl I could ruin with the snap of my fingers. She was so innocent looking, like a friend's little sister or your niece. I knew right away she wasn't going to win or get very far in the competition. She could probably schmooze her way through, but there's no way I'm getting an innocent, naïve girlfriend out of this competition. That's the point of it.

This time instead of the nominator's video showing, her voice just talked over a slideshow of pictures. Either she was ugly or what she was saying was so untruthful that she couldn't keep a straight face. The pictures showed her swinging with a teddy bear recently and drinking root beer. I approve of the drink but I'm not into dating girls that act twelve when they're teenagers. Not cool.

"Hi, I'm Clarice. Michelle has been my very best friend since we were only four, and she never backstabbed me or lied to me once. She's a hard working girl and never complains about work, because she'll happily complete it. She's never had a boyfriend and she's really shy, but she's a great girl once you get to know her. Pick her for your show!" Her voice cracked near the end and she erupted into giggles. This must be a joke… That poor little Michelle girl.

I nearly collapsed, so ready to be done with this. I don't get the point of me sitting and watching all of these when I could just meet them all myself next week. Apparently I needed to know what to expect from all o the girls so if they let me down I could eliminate them more precisely. I wish I could just hire someone to do all of this for me… But for all I know they would have bad taste and I don't want to wind up with the nerd girl. Not my cup of tea.

Devon popped the last tape into the DVD player, pressing play. The screen was black but faded into a gorgeous school picture of who I assumed is the possible contestant and winner of my competition.

"Lucy, get the camera out of my face!" The brunette giggled, now a video of her playing. She was beautiful. Long, black waves cascaded down her shoulders. She possessed a mega-watt smile that every guy could only hope was aimed at him. It may seem cliché, but I literally felt my heart soar. The other girls were pretty, but she was jaw-dropping.

"Her name is Sonny," the half-gingered girl, whom I assumed was Lucy, explained. "Well, no, actually it's Alison, but she's so nice and, well, sunny, that she was given that nickname. I nominated her because Sonny doesn't date. I know you probably just thought _man she's beautiful_, huh? Well she's only seriously dated one guy, and it didn't end well. And ever since, little Sonny's been a hermit in the romance department. But she's a great girl and an awesome friend and I can only hope you'll love her as much as I do! Bye!'' The girl lively spoke, leaning over to turn off the camera herself.

Sonny would be tough competition for the other girls if she was anything like Lucy said. I let out an exhausted groan at my completion. There, I'm done. These are the girls that would be here next week to compete to be my girlfriend. There's nothing I like better than watching girls fighting over me, so this show is going to be interesting.

But my mind kept drifting to that darn cute brunette. Sunbeam? Oh, I don't know. Learning names takes time and effort. But the video snippet of her tossing her hair over her shoulder as she ran to the video camera just replayed and replayed in my mind, to the point where it drove me crazy. She was mouth-watering and I couldn't wait to get a taste.

"There are three other girls, Kate, Chelsea and Alana. I figured you would be so tired after watching all of these to even pay attention to anymore. All the applications are the same, though. She's a great friend, yadda yadda yadda." He told me, ejecting the last tape.

"That's just how girls are. They want to be on the show and they're saying anything to prove it." I laughed. I knew none of these girls would suffice anyway.

We both sat in silence, not speaking with our lips but knowing what each other we going to say.

"Why ardid you really agree to do this show, Coop? Can't get a girl?" Devon asked out-of-the-blue, half serious and half joking. It shook me out of my little Sunbeam trance and I turned to face him.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I can't get the _right_ girl, Devon. I can get any girl I want."

"If so why are you fretting about that brunette? It should be cake." He teased, stacking the DVD entries into a pile and picking them up at once, placing them in a box across the room.

"Nice girls like nice guys. I can pretend to be a nice guy, Dev, but I can't play it for very long before it's not believable."

"And what if you actually fall for one of these girls?" He asked, smirking as though he knew something I didn't. He may be older, but I'm pretty sure he's no wiser. He must be messing with me. I just don't fall in love, that's the way it's always been.

"That won't happen. I'll go out with the winner, get publicity and make her famous, and then drop her just like the rest of them."

"That's low, dude, even for you." He laughed, pushing lightly on my shoulder playfully.

"Gotta do what you gotta do. That's this business for ya." I mused.

* * *

Ehh, well that's all. I've been giving this a lot of thought and been writing it for a really long time, so I hope you like it! I've literally been working on and finishing this story for several months, so please review and tell me what you think! To continue or not to continue? (:

If so, it may take awhile for me to update because I have a few other projects going on, plus various vacations during which I can only write on my phone, which gets really annoying and aggravating. So remember, the more reviews, the faster I will update! I want at least ten (:

Rings – I loved it!  
Bracelets – Ehh, it was alright.  
Necklaces – Yuck, this was awful.  
Toilet – I wasn't going to review but since I saw this I am.(:

**- S3r3ndipity (:**

P.S. Check out my other stories! (:


	2. House Introduction

C D C ' S M Y N E W B F F :: C H A P T E R 2  
_House introduction._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

Note: Sorry for the last chapter, guys. I accidentally posted the draft, so sorry for the errors :/ I reposted the final copy so the updated chapter should be better.. haha. And to clear it up, no, Sonny isn't on So Random! in this multichapter. It's AU (alternate universe). She's just a random girl from Wisconsin.

* * *

Previously on **M Y N E W G F F**_:_

_We both sat in silence, not speaking with our lips but knowing what each other we going to say._

_"Why ardid you really agree to do this show, Coop? Can't get a girl?" Devon asked out-of-the-blue, half serious and half joking. It shook me out of my little Sunbeam trance and I turned to face him._

_I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I can't get the right girl, Devon. I can get any girl I want."_

_"If so why are you fretting about that brunette? It should be cake." He teased, stacking the DVD entries into a pile and picking them up at once, placing them in a box across the room._

_"Nice girls like nice guys. I can pretend to be a nice guy, Dev, but I can't play it for very long before it's not believable."_

_"And what if you actually fall for one of these girls?" He asked, smirking as though he knew something I didn't. He may be older, but I'm pretty sure he's no wiser. He must be messing with me. I just don't fall in love, that's the way it's always been._

_"That won't happen. I'll go out with the winner, get publicity and make her famous, and then drop her just like the rest of them."_

_"That's low, dude, even for you." He laughed, pushing lightly on my shoulder playfully._

_"Gotta do what you gotta do. That's this business for ya." I mused._

.:.:.:.:.

She was the girl-next-door, the one every schoolgirl wanted as her best friend. She was always dressed uniquely but nicely, groomed to perfection by her meticulous hygiene habits. She kept all your secrets but also kept a close guard on her own. She was the kind of girl who would go to an old folk's home to meet your grandma without mentioning that hers died two years prior. She was the kind of girl you wished you could be – the one who didn't care.

She didn't care if you liked the way she dressed, or the way she styled her hair. She didn't care if you pestered her about her secrets, threatening to de-friend her if she didn't spill. She didn't care if you knew about her family's loss or not. She didn't care if you cared, or even merely noticed any of these details.

She didn't even care if you knew her name or not, which, by the way, is _Sonny Monroe_.

The genuinely happy girl opened the sleek black door of the limo and stepped out, setting her foot down on a chic, glossy driveway tile. The driver had rushed out of his own seat to open her door but she beat him to it, not caring for the gesture anyway. He instead turned to the trunk, unlatching it and setting her two faux-designer bags on the replica tiles. She fully stepped out, squinting and raising her sunglasses to her eyes. As her eyes adjusted her gaze landed upon a massive mansion, which must have at least thirty bedrooms in it. In all honestly, she could care less.

She circled around the car to meet the driver and took the luggage bags from him, rolling them to the front door herself. She twisted the knob with her forearm and scraped it open with the heel of her shoe, not caring how much money the contractor spent on it. She hadn't even wanted to join this competition. Her best friend, Lucy, had sneakily took a video and several pictures of her and sent in the tape, submitting it without her consent. So here she was, now in front of a multi-million dollar mansion in Los Angeles as a contestant. _Lovely_.

After dragging her and her belongings into the temporary household she took a good look around, looking for someone who would know what to do or where to go. Her shoulder was then tapped and she turned to see a brown-haired guy who must have been bout twenty hovering over her. He looked like he knew what he was doing; he just had that sharp look. Crisp, black-rimmed glasses and a sweatervest that matched nicely with his tan slacks. In his hand was a dark leather briefcase.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. May I ask your name?" He asked, taking out a clip board from the briefcase and glancing down at it.

"Sonny Monroe," she replied crisply, eager to get up to her room and take a good, long nap. She spent the entire flight trying to drown out the cries of the baby sitting in front of her.

The man gazed down a list hastily; stopping at what she assumed was her name. He crossed it out. "Ahh, Ms. Monroe, nice to meet you. My name is Devon and I'll be just down the hall in the glass office if you need anything. Your room is located up the stairs and to the right. You'll know where it is when you see it because your name will be on a plaque mounted on the door. Have a nice stay."

She nodded curtly and took off up the stairs with excitement. _Have a nice stay._ What was this, a five star hotel? By the looks of it, it was.

Her breath caught in her throat as she opened her door and looked around a massive, beautifully decorated suite. It had a full sound system, mounted plasma screen TV, mini-fridge, and an adjustable bed in the corner. She took a few more steps in, placing her two suitcases against the bed with an _S_ sewn onto the comforter. She turned to see an identical bed with a _C._ So she had a room-mate, eh?

Her question was soon answered as a brisk knock echoed through the room, followed by a quick opening of the door. Sonny turned and assessed the girl. She had fake, died bright blonde hair, a dark sparkling tan and seven-inch heels. In other words, she was the typical Barbie-girl that guys like Chad went for. Everyone could consider the competition over.

"I'm Catherine," the girl greeted, smiling cheekily and offering her hand out to Sonny.

"My name is Sonny," the brunette replied, shaking the girl's hand stiffly.

The smile was then wiped off the blonde's face. "Let's set the ground rules, shall we? Don't bother trying to tear down my many posters or signs. I'll be hanging them up later today. Don't steal any of my expensive face washes and makeup brushes no matter how jealous you are. No putting overdoses of carbs in the mini-fridge, and there's absolutely _no guys _in this room."

"Where would I find a guy to bring in here?" Sonny questioned, annoyed with the girl's demands. She had no right to ask this much from her after meeting her two seconds ago. Where was the kind girl that just shook her hand?

"Sluts find a way," she answered smugly.

Sonny glared her down, "Are you calling me a whore?"

"I can't recall using 'you' and the word 'whore' in a sentence. Whoops, I suppose I just did. Oh well, Sarah." Catherine smirked, content with her snarky comeback.

"It's Sonny." The brunette corrected, beginning to feel a little intimidated with her room mate's directness. What was her deal?

"I don't care." Catherine sneered bluntly, her ice-cold eyes piercing into Sonny's.

The brown-eyed girl involuntarily cowered back, silently taking a seat on her bed as Catherine brought the rest of her suitcases into the master bedroom the two would be sharing.

Catherine pulled out her bag and began to throw various clothing items about the room, placing her bathroom necessities down on her bed. There appeared to be loads of clothes packed, but Sonny expected that from her. This girl was obviously a spoiled brat that got everything she wanted, so endless amounts of clothes didn't seem like such farfetched way of life.

Sonny watched in awe as another bag of luggage was hauled onto the bed, _Chad_ scribbled across a piece of tape that was stuck to the side of the handle. How on Earth did she have an entire bag dedicated to the super star?

She zipped it open, a smile forming on her face as she looked down on its contents. A bright pink book was gently laid on the side table, a huge _C_ sticker placed on the cover. All Sonny knew about Chad was the fact that he was a spoiled actor on a famous show, but apparently he had enough substance to fill an entire scrapbook.

After worshipping the book for a few moments, Catherine took out a black leather portfolio-looking folder, opening it and carefully pulling out several posters one by one. Sonny craned her neck to see who they were of and rolled her eyes when she saw Chad's famous smirk. She thought Chad was looking for a girlfriend, not a stalker.

Catherine also took out a large pack of tacks and began to hang up the posters all around the room, even on Sonny's side. The brunette boiled in hidden angry, marveling at the other girl's ability to not give a crap about her. This is going to be a long stay...

"I take it you're a fan?" Sonny asked Catherine politely, suggesting that she feels otherwise.

"Of course! I worship at Chad Dylan Cooper's feet. He's a god, Sonny." She told the brown-haired girl, filing her nails.

"Well I don't thing so. I'm not a fan, I don't worship him, and I most _definitely _don't think he's a god. I think he's an ass. Do you see the way he treats everyone? It's like we're all lowlifes. That dude has some thought in his mind that he's better than non-famous people. F**k that, he's no better than I am. And he's no better than you are, either." Sonny told the blonde firmly, daring her to respond. Catherine gulped but quickly regained her confidence.

"_Well_, we're not going to get along, are we?" She asked bluntly, a hand on her hip firmly to assert her dominance.

Sonny paused. "I suppose not."

And with that, she walked out the door, leaving the super-fan to her worshipping. She turned a sharp corner in the hallway and slammed into a hard, muscular body. The bump sent them both flying down to the floor in unison. They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath, for the fall knocked the air out of their lungs. The boy got up first, holding out a hand and pulling up Sonny soon after. Her vision was dizzy but she soon adjusted, taking in her surroundings. The boy in front of her was wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt with a pair of matching board shorts and flip flops.

The brunette looked in his eyes and inwardly groaned. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. This was the first time she had ever seen him in real life, and here he was, his arm loosely on her shoulder in worry. Catherine may want to suck up all the attention, but Sonny wanted nothing but to tear away from the contact.

"I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He said with a bragging edge to his voice.

Sonny scoffed in annoyance, not sure of what to say. She could let shit hit the fan and say what she wanted to, but she couldn't. But then again, she didn't want Chad to think she'd succumb to his ego for an encounter as meaningless as this.

"Well?" He asked, provoking a response from her. He mentally popped his collar, marveling at his ability to make girls speechless. Instead the girl stiffly shook off his hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Watch where we're going," she snapped, taking a far step away from him and walking the rest of the hall. The superstar looked after her strangely, finding himself asking the same thing she was asking herself.

_What just happened?_

* * *

I updated (: I hope you liked it! I've had fun creating all these new characters, especially Catherine! It's funny to write all of her weird Chad-obsessive quirks, like the scrapbook and poster collections. It's also funny because I actually have a Sterling scrapbook… It's a long story haha. My friend and I made scrapbooks of our favorite celebrities, so of course mine was about him! It's pretty beautiful (:

Anyways… review peoples! I'll have the next chappy up in the next week or so depending on the reviews coming in. I have story priorities depending on the reviews I get… So click that pretty button down there! :D

Kiwi – Loved it!  
Orange – Ehh, it was alright.  
Celery – Yuck, this was awful.  
Pants – I wasn't going to review but since I saw this I am.(:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S. **I'm trying to get a beta! If you're interested, PM me (:


	3. Meet the Parents

C D C ' S M Y N E W B F F :: C H A P T E R 3  
_Meet the parents._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

* * *

_Previously on _**M Y N E W G F F**_:_

_She turned a sharp corner in the hallway and slammed into a hard, muscular body. The bump sent them both flying down to the floor in unison. They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath as the fall knocked the air out of their lungs. The boy got up first, holding out a hand and pulling up Sonny soon after. Her vision was dizzy but she soon adjusted, taking in her surroundings. The boy in front of her was wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt with a pair of matching board shorts and flip flops._

_The brunette looked in his eyes and inwardly groaned. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. This was the first time she had ever seen him in real life, and here he was, his arm loosely on her shoulder in worry. Catherine may suck up all the attention, but Sonny wanted nothing but to tear away from the contact._

"_I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He said with a bragging edge to his voice._

_Sonny sat in silence, not sure of what to say. She could let shit hit the fan and say what she wanted to, but she couldn't. But then again, she didn't want Chad to think she'd succumb to his ego for n encounter as little as this._

"_Well?" He asked, provoking a response from her. He mentally popped his collar, marveling at his ability to make girls speechless. Instead the girl stiffly shook off his hand and narrowed her eyes._

"_Watch where we're going," she seethed, taking a far step away from him and walking the rest of the hall. The superstar looked after her strangely, finding himself asking the same thing she was asking herself._

_What just happened?_

.:.:.:.:.

**SPOV.**

The first competition for the reality show was today. We were all going to meet Chad's mom, Paula. Chad had described her as a nice, kindhearted woman. But then again, people described Chad as a humble, talented star - and that wasn't true.

All the girls were seated in the living room, waiting to be called. Most of them were fixing up their makeup, obviously wanting to look perfect. Two girls had already gone: Catherine and Jessica. One came out with a pleased smirk – I think we all know who that was - and the other with a scowl. So I'm guessing Jessica and Mrs. Cooper didn't get along and that Catherine blew her away with her fake-ness as she did with everyone else.

"Sonny!" Somebody called, ushering me over to the door. I nervously stood, my knees shaking. I have no clue why – this was Chad's mom we're talking about. But I've always had issues about meeting parents. It just reminds me when my own would yank out the baby pictures to humiliate me for eternity. Would his mom be nice, harsh, or maybe even _normal_? I walked out onto the deck to face the unknown.

There were two comfy-looking seats overlooking the pool. On one of them sat a woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Cooper. She had a slight smile on her face, and I could tell that in the ten seconds I spent walking over to her she would judge me. I made sure to walk with poise and take graceful steps regardless of the fact that I was clumsy. Why was I making such a big effort for _Chad's_ mother anyway? I didn't even like him.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I greeted, brushing my skirt as I took a seat on the opposite chair. She smiled, taking my hand in a firm handshake. Hopefully her personality was nothing like her vice grip.

"My name's Paula. I'm Chad's mother." She responded gracefully, much like her posture.

"How are you?" I asked awkwardly, refraining from tapping my foot as I always did when I was nervous around somebody.

She smiled sweetly, "I'm great, and you?"

"I'm fine." I smiled back, feeling the need to impress her. She seemed quiet the opposite of Chad, dispite my initial beliefs.

"Well listen, I have a little list of questions that I'm obligated to ask every contestant in order to get to know them better. Are you comfortable with that?" Paula asked, getting down to business.

"Yeah, questions are fine." I reassured. I didn't want her to think I was someone that was unaware of social rules and how to take conversations.

"Great, that was the first question. Alright, now I'll begin the intense questioning." I must have visibly tensed, because she raised her hand up jokingly. "It's not really intense, Sonny, I was just joking."

I nodded my head, signaling for her to continue. I was now itching to get out of my seat and back to my room.

"Okay. What are your intentions with my son?" She asked, displaying a slight amused smirk on her face. I could tell if she was to run this interview herself she wouldn't be asking questions like this.

"I don't have any. I've never even met him other than when he slammed into me in the hallway yesterday." I answered truthfully, afraid to see what would happen if I was to lie.

"I'll have to talk to him about that… He's always so rude – I wouldn't want him taking advantage of any girls here." She told me, lightly chuckling at the end.

I shook my head, "Oh no, he was polite about it. He helped me up."

"Oh, I see," she said, letting out a breath.

"Yup," I responded, making a popping noise for the _'p'_.

"So Sonny… Tell me about your life before this month." She asked, putting the paper down on an empty spot next to her.

I smiled – an easy question, "Well, I just graduated high school. I ran track and participated in Habitat for Humanity. I'm going to college this fall and I'm studying to be a psychiatrist."

"You must be good at seeing through people if you're going into that field."

"I'm alright." I spoke, mentally popping my imaginary collar.

She smirked once again, "So I suppose you can see through the bad-boy act my son puts up?" 'Chad must have gotten the smirking habit from her - somehow he had subconsciously modified it to look more threatening.

"Always have. I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm not a fan of his. I'm not the type of girl to fall over some celebrity because they're cute. I look for more in a guy."

"You think he's cute?"

"He's an attractive guy," I answered awkwardly.

She laughed at my uncomfortable expression, "So why are you so guarded about guys? I can tell you're a little picky."

"Well… To be truthful, I was in a bad relationship. His name was Brian, and he wasn't a very nice guy. He was abusive – physically and mentally – and it broke me down. I haven't been in a strong relationship since."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry." Her eyes softened even more as she comfortingly placed her hand on my shoulder, removing it just as quickly to avoid making me anymore uncomfortable than I was now.

Hopefully she approved of me and not the opposite, considering her questions were now coming from her brain and not the paper. I glanced over that way, noting that there were several unasked questions left.

"Anything else?" I asked.

She shook her head. Right at that moment, Devon peeked his head out the door.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to cut you short, but to stay on schedule this must end now. Another girl will come out soon." He told us. Had the twenty minutes already gone by? The interview seemed nearly endless.

We both stood up and she shook my hand again, in a more livelier manner than before.

"It was nice to talk with you, Mrs. Cooper." I grinned, giddy to get right out of there.

"Paula," she corrected with a smile. "It was nice speaking with you as well. I certainly can't wait for him to meet you! You're such a nice young lady and I have a feeling a feeling you'll go far in this competition – that's a mother's intuition, it means something. Bye darling."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding, walking back into the house. As soon as I was up the stairs I allowed myself to slide down the wall, exhausted from the previous encounter. It was so intense – I didn't want to say anything wrong or anything that seemed too right. I walked up into my room and jumped up on my bed, opening the Teen Weekly magazine placed in its plastic wrapping on my bedside table. Chad was plastered on the cover as always, smirking the way he always did.

I noticed Catherine hanging magazines up. Chad was lingering beside her, passing her tacks when she needed them. What happened to the no-boys rule?

I pretended not to care, reading my magazine as if it was actually interesting.

"How was your interview?" I asked politely, causing her to jump. She must have not known I was here. Chad looked over at me as well.

"Oh, I took the cake. The woman loves me, just like her son. How was yours?" She bragged, knowing her statement would eat at me. I had no idea how she knew I was aware of her dominance, but she was scarily accurate at catching my insecurity. She smirked, running a golden hairbrush through her hair before sliding it into her bedside table.

_The woman loves me, just like her son._ The words echoed through my head. There was no way that Mrs. Cooper had fallen for Catherine's act too. She wasn't a nice girl! Why couldn't anyone see that?

I shook myself from my thoughts, looking up to see a smug Catherine looking over at me. Oh right, I hadn't answered her yet.

"It was fine." I mumbled, afraid to take her up on the challenge she had begun. She smirked in victory, happy to have topped me in a word war once again. I just couldn't bring myself to down Mrs. Cooper and say she was some needy, clingy mother that loved me. I wasn't very sure if she did…

Catherine finished hanging the last poster and started looking through her suitcase hastily, searching for something. I almost laughed, considering there was nothing in her suitcase anyway. What was she up to now?

"Chaddy!" Catherine whined. The blonde superstar turned to her instantly, fake worry showing on his face.. Sonny groaned, annoyed with Catherine's needy behavior. There was no way she was going to last in the room with her without going completely insane.

The girl had already formed a tight bond with Chad, and he felt the need to follow her every whim and take care of her as if she was a little puppy. _Riiight_ – that girl was the least innocent and kindhearted person she knew, yet her odds for winning the competition were growing higher with every plea.

She held up an empty bag, "Someone stole my hairbrush!"

I could've sworn she was using it just a minute ago… Oh wait, that's because she was. Why on Earth would the dumb girl lie about something you use to comb your hair? She could at least think of a better lie than that.

"And she is missing her wallet!" She added, pointing over to me. I have a name! Wait, what? I'm not missing my wallet. I opened my mouth in protest but she cut me off with an insane threatening glare, as if daring me to deny it. I gulped, sinking back in my bed and reopening my magazine to the page I was on, secretly watching the two of them interact from the corner of my eyes.

"There's a thief in the house!" Chad yelled angrily, completely fooled by the girl's act. I know he's an actor that gets anything and everything handed to him, but how could he fall for such baloney?

"Will you get our stuff back? For _me_?" She asked, batting her eyes. He nodded reassuringly, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the eager blonde. He walked out of the room with his fists clenched and walked down the stairs, probably going to go complain to Devon.

"Sucker," she smirked, taking out the brush from inside the night stand. I groaned in frustration.

"Nice going, now when he finds it in your room you can claim you misplaced it." I mused, my lips tugging up in a triumphant grin.

She scoffed, "Oh _please_, Sunday." I winced, "I may not be the most intelligent person here, but I'm smarter than that. I already have all the deets on everybody here, and I just happen to know that there's an ex-shoplifter in the house. I'll just put the stuff in her room – by the way, I'll need your wallet – and then my plan will be perfect. She'll be eliminated and there'll be one less person to compete with for the grand prize."

"You're not getting my wallet. Just use yours." I mumbled, not wanting to get involved. For all I knew there were cameras everywhere and she was trying to prove to Chad that I was an insane scheming little twit, when really that title belonged to _her_.

"Fine. But when the time comes for me to get rid of you, don't expect me to go easy on you." She threatened, jokingly holding a shaking finger up to me.

I scoffed, "You don't have anything on me." What could she possibly know? That I'm a nice girl from Wisconsin? Oh boy, big shocker right there. I'll be eliminated in no time…

"Oh yeah? I watched your tape too, you little liar. You were dumped and haven't dated since. Apparently it ended badly. Wouldn't you like everyone to know that?" She asked, feigning innocence by batting her eyelashes once again. But her little act didn't work on me, no it didn't! Wait _what did she just say?_

"How do you know that?" I managed. My eyes were probably large as saucers as they always were when someone brought up _Brian_.

"Let's just say that making out with the producer gets you a few extra perks. Poor guy's jealous of all the tension in the house directed at Chad." She laughed, picking up the brush and her wallet and heading out the door.

"So you're gonna frame everybody?" I asked, flabbergasted. What was her problem?

"Don't say a word, Monroe." She tossed over her shoulder, smirking as she cackled in her little evil cackling way.

I shook my head and walked down the stairs to get fresh air. I figured the family interviews were over so I walked out to the deck. My eyes flickered about the room and settled on a red chaise that was placed in front of a large plasma television. There was no one in the seat next to me so I decided to stretch out and turn on the TV to my favorite channel.

The door suddenly opened and I instantly felt someone else's presence. Two hands suddenly pressed firmly against my shoulders, causing me to scream. Who had the guts to do that? I followed the laughing over to the dumb fool himself – Chad. He smirked down at me, still laughing every now and then as he sat down on the other chaise.

I inwardly groaned, turning my gaze intently to the TV. He wasn't getting any communication from me. Not after falling for such an unconvincing act from Catherine.

**CPOV.**

"I'm Chad," I greeted her.

The girl grimaced, "We've met." She was still facing the TV, not taking the time to face me. What the heck?

I laughed, trying to loosen up the tension between us. "Maybe you've been introduced to me, but I still don't know who you are. What's your name?"

Sonny put her glass down on the table, finally turning to me and making eye-contact. I sighed in contentment, almost getting lost in her dark, warm chocolate-y eyes.

"I'm Sonny." She mumbled, expressionless.

I frowned at this, unaware of her intentions. What was with this girl? It was as if she – dare I say it – hated me. I had to say it - I dared myself.

"Hey Sonny," I smiled, trying to loosen the tension between us. She obviously didn't fancy me like her clingy roommate. Something about that girl was a little fishy… Nothing gets past Chad Dylan Cooper!

She nodded my way, turning back to the television, disinterested.

"What's your problem?" I finally exploded, not being able to hold it in any longer. She couldn't seriously sit and watch TV when _I_ was sitting right next to her, could she?

"Oh, nothing. There's just some bloodsucking leech draping over you and I have to stay in the same room as her!"

"Why, jealous?" I smirked. Maybe she didn't hate me; it was just the green monster coming out.

"Hell no, don't you even go there. Y'know, I'm sick of lying for that idiot. No one stole her hairbrush and I'm pretty sure my wallet is still in my purse. Catherine made up all that crap to get rid of that Abby chick. She went the extra mile to convince you."

"Sonny, you know I still have to eliminate her…" I began.

"Do what you want, hot shot. Just leave me out of it." She snapped, throwing the remote control in my lap and speed-walking out of the room before I could say a thing.

So I'm hot, eh?

* * *

There ya go! The new chappy! I hope you liked it, because it took forever to write, haha! There's more Chad and Sonny action, even if they didn't get along very well. Keep in mind this is AU, and in this particular story Sonny isn't very, well, Sonny. You found out part of the reason why during the interview. The rest is soon to come, my friends. And to the reviewers, alerters and favoriters: THANK YOU! Wow, I was so insanely happy when I checked my email! You are all awesome. I got more than twenty reviews for each chapter! That's awesome(: let's keep it up everyone!

Shampoo – Loved it!  
Conditioner – Ehh, it was alright.  
Bubble bath – Yuck, this was awful.

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.**Check out my other stories! I'm finishing up two other multichapters, _Smurfidacious_ and _Summer with the Stars_.


	4. Elimination Day 1

M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 4  
_Elimination day._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

**Shoutout**: Thanks to the amazing Evie, or Evie-SwacFreak, for beta-ing the past two chapters! She's an awesome possum :D go read and review all her stories! They're all awesome!

* * *

_Previously on _**M Y N E W G F F**_:_

"_Hey Sonny," I smiled, trying to loosen the tension between us. She obviously didn't fancy me like her clingy roommate. Something about that girl was a little fishy… Nothing gets past Chad Dylan Cooper!_

_She nodded my way, turning back to the television, disinterested._

"_What's your problem?" I finally exploded, not being able to hold it in any longer. She couldn't seriously sit and watch TV when I was sitting right next to her, could she?_

"_Oh, nothing. There's just some bloodsucking leech draping over you and I have to stay in the same room as her!"_

"_Why, jealous?" I smirked. Maybe she didn't hate me; it was just the green monster coming out._

"_Hell no, don't you even go there. Y'know, I'm sick of lying for that whore. No one stole her hairbrush and I'm pretty sure my wallet is still in my purse. Catherine made up all that crap to get rid of that Abby chick. Heck, she even emptied out all of her suitcases to frame her._

"_Sonny, you know I still have to eliminate her…" I began._

"_Do what you want, hot shot. Just leave me out of it." She snapped, throwing the remote control in my lap and speed-walking out of the room before I could say a thing._

_So I'm hot, eh?_

.:.:.:.:.

**CPOV**

I sat at a bar stool in the kitchen across from my mother. It was four o'clock, and I had two contestants to eliminate and one hour to do it. We had already gone through reviews for five of the contestants, and we had five to go.

My Mom didn't like many of the girls. There seemed to be something wrong with all of them: bad work ethics, low self-esteem, snobby attitude etc. It was never ending! I was waiting for my Mom to actually _like_ one of the contestants! What was I dealing with, a bunch of baloney girls?

It was now time to move to the next contestant after hearing my Mom bash on about another girl.

"How about Monroe? What'd you think of Sonny?" I asked, recognizing the girl by her name instantly. She was the beautiful brunette – the one I had bumped into the other night. That's a great first impression, huh?

"She's a really nice girl." Mom answered sincerely, smiling at the thought of the girl. What was her deal? The girl didn't seem very kind or, well, sunny when we crashed into each the other day or when we talked outside. There has got to be a problem with the girl if she can resist all of this.

"Do you have any other notes? You seemed to have jotted a ton down for all of the other girls." I pressed, begging for more information.

"She's perfect, Chad. And no, I don't have any notes. I didn't write any. I stopped going by the sheet because we just _talked_. She was so down-to-earth and easy to talk to. It didn't even feel like an interview. I think you'll like her." Mom smiled, her hand on my shoulder giving it a little comforting squeeze.

"_Okaaay_," I drew out, not completely believing her.

She sighed, "Just don't try to woo her; she's not like the other girls. She's not a big fan, or really a fan at all of your work. She's planning to study psychology, Chad. She sees through people and I can tell she hasn't bought your bad-boy act for one second. So watch out, bud."

"How on Earth could an anti-Chad be a good thing in this competition? I need a girl who can support me with my career!" I argued.

"I never said she wouldn't support you, Chad! I simply said she isn't going to drool all over you like the mega fans in this competition."

I huffed, letting it go. I found her infatuation with that specific contestant really odd. If she hadn't stood out to me, how could she stand out to the judging beast who is my mother, who despises practically every girl I bring home? The judging beast that practically despised every girl I brought home.

"Alright then. What did you think of Catherine?"

She flipped through the stack of papers quickly, stopping on a page with tons of writing scribbled across of it. So the girl that loved me got a ton of criticism while the one that already hated me got none?

"Ahh, Catherine." She laughed, "She adores you. But I couldn't tell if it was sincere or if she's just in it to win it. Let's hope it's not the latter. She has an impressive cheerleading portfolio and appears to be enrolling at her state college this fall. She's an attention whore, I can already tell. The transcript of her audition tape just screams that she loves being at the center of attention and being the person who always comes out on top. Heck, I bet she's the kind of person that opens all of her presents before any one else at _Christmas_!" She babbled, obviously not having a strong liking for the girl.

Catherine seemed alright to me, though! And when it comes down to it, it's only my opinion that matters.

"But she's a fan," I smirked. I could definitely imagine crowning a winner that would love everything about me – it would be so self-fulfilling and _easy_. She wouldn't care if I called to cancel our plans all the time, she would just call her friends and be happy that I called her at all!

"Yes, Chad, she's a fan." My mother groaned, probably feeling just as sick of my just as sick of my opinions as everyone else seemed to be. Who cares anyway? Just give me what I want and everything will fall in place for the rest of the world.

I smiled, "Then that's that. She's a fan and obviously has a nice body based on her sport choice. I love girls who cheer."

My mother scoffed, rolling her eyes at my statement.

"Cheer-leading happens to be my favorite sport to watch, thank you very much." I defended, putting my palms in front of me jokingly.

"I'm sure you only watch it for the hot chicks in skimpy outfits." She smirked, knowing me all too well.

"Case in point." I laughed dryly, "Okay, next girl. What are your thoughts on Michelle?"

She flipped through her small stack of forms once again, her eyes flickering over each one for the name. She stopped mid-way at a page reading _Michelle_.

"She's also a sweetie. She's shy though, Chad, and she's never had a boyfriend." I let out a small chuckle at this.

"Chad!" She scolded. "Michelle is a kind girl and you need to respect her for that!"

"Sure, sure," I grinned, moving on to another question, "Tell me about her life."

My Mom let out a huff, shaking her head in slight disgust. "She's really smart. She was accepted into the four ivy leagues she applied for and will be enrolling in Princeton this fall. She was the president of her high school's Beta Club and actively participated in Habitat for Humanity in and out of school."

"But she's never had a boyfriend?" My Mom let out a warning glare at this, "It's not that I'm teasing her for that, Mom. I just don't want a little naive puppy following me around all of the time. If she gets any sign that I like her she won't know when to stop – and then she'll be heartbroken when she gets eliminated."

"Do what you want, Chad. Just don't hurt this poor girl because of her past; we are now in the present and none of that matters," she told me sternly, visibly at the breaking point of her patience. I found it amusing how she was always acting so serious about these contestants – like we'd get married one day or something. The moon will be purple the day that I settle down.

"How about Abby?" Her brows creased, not recognizing her right away like she did with all the others.

"The colorful scene girl," I clarified with a laugh.

She nodded understandingly, recognizing the girl right away. But then again how could you forget someone so… rainbow-like?

She wrinkled her nose, "She was a nice girl. But she mentioned having a past of shoplifting. She told me she changed though, and her claim appeared to be pretty sincere. I don't see why she would lie about it anyway. If she got in the competition with the record there's no reason to boot her out."

"Wait… There have been two reports of stolen items in the house. You don't think it could be her, do you?" I asked.

It all made sense now. Catherine had reported missing things from both her and Sonny and now it was revealed that there's an old shoplifter in the competition! I didn't think much of it when watching the audition tapes, but now I knew I had to eliminate her from the competition. But wait… Sonny did say something about Catherine lying and not really having anything stolen. That couldn't be – I knew Catherine would never lie to me since she's such a big fan. Sonny must just be jealous of all of the attention I'm giving Catherine. I guess she likes me a little more than my Mom led on.

"Possibly, sweetheart. But let's not jump to conclusions. We wouldn't want to accuse her of something she never did. It wouldn't be fair," she insisted. Fair shmair. I wasn't taking any chances. No shoplifter, whether it was in the past or present, could be my girlfriend. If the press found out it would totally destroy my reputation around Hollywood.

I rolled my eyes, "It's too obvious. Everything makes sense now. Why things went missing, why one of her bags was empty. It's as if she was planning this all along!"

"What if she was framed, sweets? I talked to her and she seemed alright. She was kind." My Mom insisted.

I shook my head, "No. She has to go. I can't take any chances Mom! If news gets out about me allowing a shoplifter into a competition to win my heart, my rep would be tarnished!" I argued, stubborn.

"Whatever, son. Just don't play around with these girls, alright? Like I said with the geek girl; this is the present, not the past. Don't judge them because of what they've done; judge them on what they'll do."

I snorted, totally unwilling to change my mind.

"Let's move on," I snapped, "There are two girls left and I just want to get this over with."

"Okay, shoot," she directed, nodding for me to continue down the list of names.

"Uh… How about Jessica? What did you think of her?" I asked.

A scowl quickly spread across her face as realization hit. She sorted through the stack and selected her form, which was also covered in writing.

"I did not like her at all. I don't know what I would do if you were to date her, or dare I say it, _marry_! She was a complete snob. All she spoke of was her fancy cars and huge mansion. Sure, you do the same thing, but you're... well... you're you! Apparently her dad invented Cheese-Its and made a ton of cash off of it."

"So is she a keeper, or are you saying she needs to go right away?"

"I would say the latter. If you're anything like me I know for a fact you would get tired of her after five minutes." She whined, obviously pained from interviewing the girl.

I nodded, "Alright. At least that gives us one eliminate-ee. That leaves one more girl."

"Ready for the next one, Mom?" I asked politely, wanting to go to the spa instead of talking about someone other than myself.

She nodded in agreement, placing Jessica's form aside and picking up the one on the top of the stack.

"Kate," she said. "I didn't like her – not at all. The girl is just not right in the head. She's the most spoiled girl I've ever met. She talked about her family a lot and it seemed like they do everything for her."

"Geez, Mom! Have you liked any of these girls?"

"Michelle was a sweetie. And I loved that Sonny girl."

"She's not a potential winner," I snarled, still not willing to get to know the girl if she didn't like me.

"You don't know that! You even said yourself that you've never even really talked to her!"

I groaned, "Mom! The girl doesn't like me! Why should I pursue her if she's just gonna laugh and think I'm just a low-life loser?"

BAM! The insecurity that I've hidden as well as I could just came out of my mouth. It's true, even Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of being disliked. With so many millions of girls falling over you, it begins to eat at you when you know there's thousands that don't share the infatuation. In my opinion it's okay to love and worship someone you don't know, but hate is something else.

"Chad, I'm sure she'll like you! Just as a person, not because you're a star." My Mom assured me, her hand on my shoulder again as she rubbed circles into it softly.

"Just drop it Mom!" I yelled, "I don't want to hear about Sonny. She's perfect, she's down-to-earth, and she's beautiful. What else is there to say?"

My Mom smirked, "I never mentioned that she was beautiful. Does someone fancy Mrs. Monroe?"

Dang it, she caught my slip-of-the-tongue.

I blushed, "I might find her a little bit attractive, but still – she's not going to go far with that harsh attitude of hers!"

Mom shook her head, choosing to drop the bad subject. She tossed the forms in a file folder and handed it to me.

"I have to go; I have a conference meeting with the director of the show before you announce the eliminations. We've been filmed from the camera next to us for this conversation but Bob wants to get his crew into the living room to hear the elimination."

"A'ight, Mom, bye!" I said, kissing her cheek and walking down the hall and into my room.

I let out a sigh, lying across my bed. I couldn't wait for this day to get over with so I could face tomorrow, bikini day. It didn't even matter if my girlfriend looked good in a bikini, Dev and I just agreed it would make the process a little more enjoyable for me. Of course I couldn't refuse to see a bunch of hot girls in skimpy bathing suits.

Back on to the matter at hand: choosing another girl other than Jessica to eliminate.

I knew I couldn't eliminate Sonny – my Mom would kill me and probably embarrass me in front of all the girls just to show that she disapproved of my choice. I definitely couldn't eliminate Catherine. I wasn't ready to crown her the winner but I certainly didn't want to take her out of the running. Maybe Abby? I know both Sonny and my Mom think she could be innocent, and my Mom's opinion is really important to me, but I really couldn't risk it.

What if she was indeed the person who was taking all of these people's belongings? You can't just have a thief running around a mansion full of expensive objects.

So it's settled. I'll eliminate the two least desirable girls in the running.

.:.:.:.:.

"Okay, who's ready for elimination day?" I shouted, earning a roar from the crowd of girls in front of me. There was only one of the girls that didn't cheer for my declaration – you guessed it, little Sonshine Monroe. She simply sat in her seat stiffly with her arms crossed as if she didn't want anything to do with the competition. This was because I refused to believe her little story about Catherine lying, isn't it?

I smiled at the crowd, "Well let's get started, then! The first girl to be eliminated is…"

I kept holding a pause, provoking annoyed groans from the crowd. Either they were dying of anticipation or they weren't willing to let the greatest actor of our generation take his time.

"Jessica." I said. The girl looked down sadly, but she soon recovered to her 'chill' state and slumped back in her chair.

"Jessica, you seem like a nice girl, you really do. But my family means a lot to me, especially my Mom, and she didn't like you. She thought you were more fake than real, and what she says goes. Sure, she wasn't infatuated with all the girls here, but she clearly liked you the least, and that's a problem that can't be solved." I read, looking down at the note card I wrote for myself.

She nodded in understanding, her unlikeness for my mother showing through her skin.

"The next girl was already selected for elimination the first day she walked through the doors. It was that blatantly obvious that she wasn't right for the competition. Abby, from the start I knew you were a trouble-maker. You came with four suitcases and two of them were empty. There's been no shopping so the only way you would be able to fill them was if you took things from other people. Stealing doesn't fly in this competition and some missing objects have already been reported and found in your room."

"I didn't take the things!" Abby whimpered, close to tears. I saw Sonny's eyes glaring straight through my skull, and I gulped nervously. Catherine on the other hand smirked, her legs crossed carelessly as she watched.

"I'm sorry that I had to call you out like this in front of everyone, but they deserve to know where their stuff has gone and you're the one taking it all. I'm sorry thatyou and Jessica need to go just as quickly as you came, but you'll need to be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. Sorry and good luck with finding your ideal boyfriend, but sadly it's not me."

"Chad!" Sonny yelled, her face full of shock. "Don't do this! It's not-"

"Sonny," I replied warningly, my voice wavering with a sharp edge. If she said anything.. I would be toast.

Abby wiped her eyes and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, her feet slamming down on every step. Jessica just shrugged and followed after her, not appearing to be sad or angry like the other contestant that was kicked off.

Everybody else filed out of the room, happy to have made it past the first round. The only person left in the room other than my Mom was Sonny. She narrowed her eyes at me from the back of the room and left, tossing a glare over her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it! This was one of the harder chapters to write because I didn't want it to be boring. So I hope it wasn't to much of a bore! Not to worry – the next chapter will be another action-packed competition chapter! That is, once I've gotten a sufficient amount of reviews. Then you'll get to read all the action (:

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! Think we could hit 100? :D

Straightener - Loved it!  
Curler - Ehh, it was alright.  
Blow Dryer - Yuck, this was awful! Go die in a hole and never come back!  
Oven - I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

P.S. Check out my other stories! I'm finishing up two other multichapters, _Smurfidacious_ and _Summer with the Stars_.


	5. Bikini Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 5  
_Bikini competition._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

* * *

_Previously on _**M Y N E W G F F**_:_

"_The next girl was already selected for elimination the first day she walked through the doors. It was that blatantly obvious that she wasn't right for the competition. Abby, from the start I knew you were a trouble-maker. You came with four suitcases and two of them were empty. There's been no shopping so the only way you would be able to fill them was if you took things from other people. Stealing doesn't fly in this competition and some missing objects have already been reported and found in your room."_

"_I didn't take the things!" Abby whimpered, close to tears. I saw Sonny's eyes glaring straight through my skull, and I gulped nervously. Catherine on the other hand smirked, her legs crossed carelessly as she watched her carefully planned plan unfold._

"_I'm sorry I had to call you out like this in front of everyone, but they deserve to know where their stuff has gone and you're the one taking it all. I'm sorry you and Jessica need to go just as quickly as you came, but you'll need to be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. Sorry and good luck with finding your ideal boyfriend, but sadly it's not me."_

_Abby wiped her eyes and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, her feet slamming down on every step. Jessica just shrugged and followed after her, not appearing to be sad or angry like the other contestant that was kicked off._

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny's alarm clock went off; it's annoying beeping marathon beginning. She groaned, using her hand to find it and press snooze. This went on for a few rounds until Sonny violently threw the clock across the room, causing the batteries to sprawl out on the floor. She grinned into her pillow victoriously, rolling over and slowly opening her eyes.

Catherine was already awake, standing in front of the full-length mirror as always. She was fixing her hair at the moment, combing each side of her part a hundred times as she always did.

"What time do we have to be downstairs today?" Sonny asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Catherine looked up, "Oh, you're up! And uh, I'm not sure. I think we just meet at noon. Let's hope that's the consistent meeting time in the morning. I need my beauty sleep!"

I nodded in agreement, checking my watch.

"It's ten till!" I shouted, alarmed.

She chuckled, "Yeah, duh… What are you waiting for? You better get dressed."

Sonny flung her body out of the bed, racing to her dresser. She hastily pulled out an outfit, quickly dressing herself. Catherine sat to the side, laughing every now and then.

The two girls walked downstairs together at twelve, meeting the other contestants in the living room. They were all pretty nervous - this was the first _real_ competition. It wasn't meeting his mom or impressing him on the first day; this was a competition where talking or unpacking won't give them success.

Once all of the girls had joined the group, Devon passed out the envelopes to every girl. Sonny noted that he sent a smug smile over to Catherine, who just ignored it and opened up her letter.

_Poor guy doesn't know he's simply being used for competition domination_, Sonny thought. She shook the guilty thoughts from her head and opened her own envelope, squinting to read the small text.

_Girls, _  
_Today is the bikini competition. I'm aware that some of you haven't brought bathing suits to the competition, so a limo will be picking you up. You'll have one-hundred dollars at the mall, so choose your bikini wisely._  
_Chad _

Sonny groaned, shaking her head. This _was_ something he _would_ do at the beginning of the competition. The carefree brunette didn't see the point in stripping to a skimpy bikini to give Chad a show… She didn't understand why Chad cared about their bodies. Half of these girls probably have great bikini bodies but they have nothing else going for them. What gives him the right to eliminate a girl just because she's not as fit as the next girl, when she could have a heart of gold?

The other girls fluttered around happily, excited to finally get out of the house. Others nervously bit their fingernails, nervous for their body's acceptance.

She took a seat on the couch, away from the two groups of swarming girls. She would never fit in at this place. All the other contestants obsessed over Chad and she felt the opposite. She had no interest in his life or ever being in it. _Ever_.

Sonny was normally the most bubbly and excited girl in the room, but she could barely manage myself around these girls. They were all prissy and fake and spoiled. Being raised in the middle of nowhere in a small town in Wisconsin taught me that when you're off on your own in life, not everything is handed to you. And that lifestyle was obviously what all these girls were used to.

She suddenly felt the couch droop a bit as another girl sat next to her, nervously smiling.

"I'm Megan," she told me, her voice slightly wavering. Sonny could tell she didn't do this often.

Sonny smiled, "I'm Sonny. It's nice to meet you."

"I feel like I don't fit in here." She began, "Like all of these girls are little barbies with their expensive make-up and designer clothes and I'm just a little nobody. I know I'm going to totally fail in this competition."

"Don't say that! Chad obviously believed what your friend said in your audition tape if you're here!" Sonny reasoned.

She sighed, "I didn't _want_ to enter. The popular girl in my school sent the tape in as a joke, not thinking I would even make it through the final cut. It's so embarrassing because I know when I get kicked off I'll never hear the end of it. They know a guy like Chad would never like a girl like me."

"I'm so sorry! Why would they do that?" The brunette asked, her heart breaking for the girl.

"They did it because I'm a geek. They assume just because I'm a nerd, there's no way a guy would like me; this is just their plot to prove it. So when I go back to my hometown, everyone's going to know who I am: the loser girl who can never get a guy. At the popular girls will be pleased. Maybe they'll lay off on torturing me for awhile." She explained, showing a hurt expression on her face.

_Two Hours Later…_

"Once upon a time, a woman had three kids. The first kid was named Rose. She asked her mom why she was named Rose. Her mom said, 'Because a rose petal fell on your head when you were born.' The second kid was Petunia. She asked her mom why she was name Petunia. Her mom said, 'Because a petunia petal fell on your head when you were born.'  
The third child said mememhmhhmhm merrrmehh," she said, making a weird face. "His mom said, 'Shut up, cinder-block.'"

Megan and Sonny got into the mall elevator, cracking up. People began to stare and their laughter came to a halt as they awkwardly stood in the elevator.

"You're so funny, Sonny!" Megan laughed, sipping her drink from SquareBucks.

The girls bought swimsuits at a cheaper store, using the rest of the money on other things. Hey – what Chad's financial team didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Sonny grinned, "Thanks, Meg! I can't believe we haven't talked before!"

"I know, right? I haven't really talked to anyone here, though. The only girl I've spoken to was my roommate Josie on the first day. She hasn't talked to me since," She sighed. "How's it going with your roommate?"

"She's _awful_! Her name is Catherine. She's all about winning the competition and beating everyone for the crown. Remember Abby from the last round? The one who allegedly stole items from all the girls?"

"Yeah," Megan replied, nodding in remembrance.

Sonny shook her head sadly, "Well she didn't really steal anything. It was Catherine's doing. I tried to stop it but Chad didn't care. That guy's a fake."

"I mean he can be nice! If he's anything like his character Mackenzie, he's a god." Megan reasoned, sporting a dreamy look on her face.

"He's just going to dump the winner just as quickly as he got together with her. This is a _joke_. Have you seen any recent magazine? Every week there's a new blonde girl photographed with him on the cover. He'll be quoted saying 'Oh, she's the one,' and then they break up right after the publicity uproar. He's probably just using us."Sonny growled, clenching her fists.

Megan shrugged, walking out of the elevator with Sonny just in time. The massive mall clock rang, signaling that the time was 3:00. The two girls made their way down to the parking lot and got in the limo, meeting all the other girls as they all talked about the bathing suits they bought.

Moments later they were ushered upstairs to change and were brought out to the backyard. A gigantic runway was laid out across the lawn. It glistened like a gemstone in the sunlight, the slick tiles reflecting the sunny view.

**CPOV**

"Hey everyone," I greeted. "I see there are eight girls here ready to strut down the runway. This is a crucial competition: it's a test of confidence. I'm so glad I did it early in the competition. I'll have a chance to judge more girls by their, well, appearance. I'll enlighten you with my opinions, suggestions, and/or groans of disgust. And the more the merrier – that's my motto!"

I smirked, falling into a bright red beach chair behind me. I was seated directly in front of the runway strip. I watched as the girls nervously talked behind the runway, getting in line. Various girls pushed and shoved their way to the back, shaking with nerves.

Oh, bikini day. It was heavily enjoyable.

The first four girls were ushered up the stairs and pushed down the walkway, flaunting their gorgeous (or not so gorgeous) bodies. Most of them were pretty impressive, as if they practicing dancing along the halls before coming out here. Some of them would even try a little seductive dance, and I would refrain from gapping and force out the smallest of smiles, as if I were containing myself.

The geeky girl my mom liked – Megan? – walked down the catwalk at the end of the line. Her arms were crossed and she was slightly slump-ish, her gaze fixed on the ground. I snapped a few times but she didn't avert her attention. What the heck?

Devon literally pulled them off after three rounds, letting the next group go up. I watched Megan sigh in relief, pulling on a nearby cover-up. She sat down and crossed her legs, her gaze still on the floor. What's her deal?

Sonny walked out to the catwalk in the front of her line, unfazed as always. She didn't need to be super confident though – her suit did it for her. Her skin nearly glistened like diamonds in the sun and the shiny navy color made her pale skin seem tan and shiny. Not to mention her hair – this was thrown out in wavy, beachy curls across her back effortlessly. My jaw nearly dropped, but I contained myself, because it wouldn't be fair to the other girls if they knew I already had favorites in the competition.

She reached the top of the catwalk and turned in boredom, sauntering back to where she first began her walk. She hopped down the stairs with ease, receiving disgusted glares from the other girls, who went out of their way to step down each step individually in a ladylike manor. Please, no guy wants a little snobby princess.

The next girl was Catherine. She looked a'ight. I mean, you could _see_ how over-confident she was and I found it really annoying. Everyone in the house assumed I was in love with the girl already when in reality I only like the attention. It's ironic how I get the least attention from the girls I want to talk to the most. But on the other hand – Catherine _is_ the type of girl I'd normally go for: Blonde, beautiful, and bubbly. The three b's are the keys to Chad's heart.

I've found myself lusting over Sonny lately. It's not because of what Catherine says about her, or what my mom says, but what she's said: _nothing_. The girl hardly looks my way. It's so infuriating to have all eyes on you but one pair of eyes, and they always belong to her. How could she be so uninterested? It's like she's playing hard-to-get, except she genuinely doesn't want to be with me.

I could pretty much guarantee it would come down to Sonny and Catherine anyway. They were the two dynamic contestants and they didn't like each other – the perfect drama for a reality show. They've butt heads already and we've been in the house for only a week. Imagine what they'll be like in a month!

I still need to work on the Sonny-hating-me thing, though, because Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he can't have. So if it's Sonny, I'll just have to prove it to her. I can be a nice guy! With her always mouthing off of course I have to reply with a snide remark. I won't just sit there and take it! Why on earth can't she just love me like Catherine does? It'd make it so much easier. Then I could just eliminate her. But I know if I got rid of her now I'd be giving up. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give up – not even for Sonny Monroe.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! My dad's been in the hospital and my beta is on vacation. So I apologize. Anyway… Ta-da! I hope you liked it. It was the second real competition for the house. The next chapter will be the next competition and then there will be an elimination round! Yay! So I'll update after 15 or so reviews, so review away(: Keep in mind the reviewing words aren't how I actually think the specific types of suits look on people, so don't be offended…haha. Just making sure nobody takes it the wrong way. Bye! (:

Bikini – Loved it!  
Tankini – Ehh, it's alright.  
One piece – Yuck, that was awful.  
Lemon Poppy-Seed Muffin – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Go check out my other stories!


	6. Cooking Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 6  
_Cooking competition._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

* * *

_Previously on _**M Y N E W G F F**_:_

_Oh, bikini day. It was heavily enjoyable._

_I've found myself lusting over Sonny lately. It's not because of what Catherine says about her, or what my mom says, but what she's said: nothing. The girl hardly looks my way. It's so infuriating to have all eyes on you but one pair of eyes, and they always belong to her. How could she be so uninterested? It's like she's playing hard-to-get, except she genuinely doesn't want to be with me._

_I could pretty much guarantee it would come down to Sonny and Catherine anyway. They were the two dynamic contestants and they didn't like each other – the perfect drama for a reality show. They've butt heads already and we've been in the house for only a week. Imagine what they'll be like in a month!_

_I still need to work on the Sonny-hating-me thing, though, because Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he can't have. So if it's Sonny, I'll just have to prove it to her. I can be a nice guy! With her always mouthing off of course I have to reply with a snide remark. I won't just sit there and take it! Why on earth can't she just love me like Catherine does? It'd make it so much easier. Then I could just eliminate her. But I know if I got rid of her now I'd be giving up. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give up – not even for Sonny Monroe._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Sonny, I'm so glad you're back home. I've missed you so much while you were in Los Angeles! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe you were in L.A.! How was it? Did you get to kiss Chad?" She blabbered, going off on a rant of questions.

Sonny let out a laugh and slapped a hand over her best friend's mouth, silencing her.

"I've missed you too, Luce! But trust me, Los Angeles isn't all it's made up to be. The people here are _awful_. My roommate, Catherine, is totally out to get me! I can't wait to be back home to see you all the time like last summer! And no, of course I didn't kiss Chad! He's cute and all – really cute – but I haven't kissed him! I've barely talked to the guy!" She gushed, watching her friend's face perk up as she mentioned Chad. Lucy had always had a big crush on the superstar, being an avid fan of Mackenzie Falls and all.

"Sonny?" Lucy called, "Sonny?"

I frantically shook her, "What? Lucy can you hear me?"

Her dream was soon fuzzy as her eyes adjusted to the light in her eyes. She cracked them open to see a white ceiling and maroon painted walls. Where was she? This wasn't anything like her yellow room back in Wisconsin…

"SONNY!" Catherine screeched again, waking Sonny up with a start. She shot up in her bed, panting heavily as she took in the smirking girl next to her bed.

"What were you dreaming about, Chad?" She laughed, "Oh, Chad! Like me, the little Wisconsin nobody!"

Sonny clenched her jaw, embarrassment seeping all over her face. Had she really vocalized what she said in her dream, which was indeed about Chad?

"Oh my god, this is awesome! You _did_ dream about Chad, didn't you? I thought you hated him!" She giggled, clapping her hands in enthusiasm. Sonny blushed and refused to make eye-contact, playing with one of the beads on her raspberry-colored decorative pillow.

Sonny sighed, "What is all this about? Why'd you scream in my ear?"

"_Sorry_, your alarm didn't wake you up. You were too busy dreaming about people out of your league. Everyone's up and waiting for you downstairs. The Chad letters are being delivered if you ever get your butt down there," she snapped. "Oh and fix your bed hair – I don't want people thinking I'm rooming with some slob! Peace!"

Catherine slammed the door shut and Sonny groaned, throwing the covers off of her and dragging herself out of bed. She looked into the mirror and realized that Catherine really was right – she did have terrible bed hair. She was also wearing her novelty cow pajamas. But she could really care less.

She laughed to herself and trudged out of the room, swinging the door shut swiftly before turning down the staircase. As she walked down, everyone looked up at her, some of them laughing. She mentally flicked them off, happy for her newfound confidence and carelessness in the house. After talking to Megan she decided that no one here really matters; she'd never talk to any of them every again. Well, maybe Megan, but that's it. Poor girl is going to get eliminated for her fall-out during the last competition.

She sat next to Megan and waited for Devon to deliver the daily letters. They talked nervously about what could be in store for them next. Devon came around a few minutes later, a stack of slim envelopes in his hand. He dropped them on the coffee table, quickly jumping back as all the girls rushed to the table to snatch an envelope.

Sonny was the last to take hers, laughing at their eagerness and immaturity. The letter was typed on Chad stationary. In the margins it had mini Chad faces. She laughed again, earning a glare from Catherine across the room.

_Girls,  
__Today is a dual competition for all of you. Not only will you be meeting my friends, but you wil be cooking for them! No, you're not slaves, but you are all going to need to prepare a dish. It doesn't need to be anything fancy, so don't bust a vein. Our main chef will meet you in the kitchen in an hour to discuss ground rules and answer questions. Have your dishes ready by 6:00… or else!_

_Sincerely,  
__The Greatest Actor of Our Generation_

She groaned inwardly, cursing under her breath. Why on earth should she serve Hollywood royalty? Couldn't they get off their own butts and make their own grub?

She returned to her room and lounged around for the next forty minutes, using the last twenty minutes to brush through her hair and make herself look decent. Catherine scoffed the effort, globbing on several pounds of mascara on her eyes. Who will have the last laugh when her eyes fall out? Ha! Sonny would!

They walked down to the kitchen together moments later, arriving just in time to hear the chef speak. He was a bigger guy, clearly infatuated with food. You gotta love the guy!

"Hello everybody of the house!" He greeted, "I'm Paulo, Chad's personal chef and the cook for the mansion meals! I'm here to share the kitchen guidelines with you, because at the end of the day, this is my kitchen, so my rules."

Everyone grunted in agreement, urging him to get it over with.

"Alright. So you all may or may not be educated in cuisine, correct? Either way, this should all make sense to you." He began, his voice a thick Italian accent.

"Number one, you may only use what is in my kitchen. Cheating could become a problem if contestants are allowed to go out and spend money on their dishes. Number two, catch the kitchen on fire and I'll sue. The kitchen is my baby. You burn the baby, you burn me, and I wil burn your wallet clean," he threatened with a stiff laugh. "Number three, you clean the mess you make. Bread crumbs are not allowed in my baby; they attract rats. If I find out you put rats in my baby, I'll put them in your bed. And lastly, cook with _love_. Pretend you work for Goldfish and your main ingredient is smiles. Are we clear?"

"Yes Paulo," the entire crowd agreed, dispensing throughout the kitchen space to familiarize themselves with the equipment and beginning to prepare their meals.

.:.:.:.:.

Four hours later the dinner dishes were on display in the dining room, a sticky note in front of each one with the cook's name written on it. Chad walked back and forth, assessing the meals without touching them. His friends were arriving any minute now and he wanted them all to approve.

The doorbell rang and he shot to attention, almost sprinting to the door.

"Paulo, peel off the sticky notes!" He yelled over his shoulder, opening the door and greeting his guests.

The girls were already out in the back, lounging in the pool and in the porch. They were all nervous like they were when they met Chad's mom; all they wanted was Chad's friends' approval. Tomorrow was elimination and they all depended on this night to go on in the competition. If they messed up or simply said the wrong thing, it could be the end.

Twenty minutes into the party, Chad decided to introduce all of the girls to his friends. All of the celebrities smiled distastfully, cringing back from the nobodies. Most of the contestants responded like fans, running up to them and casually asking for autographs.

Sonny walked towards the house to escape from the party and go to the bathroom. Ssomeone bumped into her on the way, spilling their drink all over her outfit. She looked up furiously to meet Devon's eyes, which were innocently looking back at her.

"Sorry Sonny!" He told her quickly, dodging her response or retaliation and running over to Chad and his mob of famous friends.

She shook in anger, jogging to get to the bathroom quicker. Moments later, Sonny walked out of the stall and brushed off her dress. Her dad gave it to her when she turned fourteen and she's loved it ever since. It was hard to believe that now it was soiled with the dumb fruit punch. She reached for a few paper towels and used them to pat-dry the fabric, hoping it wouldn't stain.

She looked into the mirror at her reflection and closed her eyes. She looked as mentally and physically drained as ever, exhausted from the busy day. She wasn't a cook and she went through at least two attempts at a decent dish before settling with chips and salsa.

As she turned to walk out of the bathroom she nearly bumped into someone again. It was a blond girl, presumably one of Chad's little famous friends. She immediately had a disliking for her. All of his friends treated the contestants like trash, as if they actually _were _their cooks and servants. Chad didn't do anything about it, either. Apparently he didn't care that his buds were humiliating all of the girls on television.

"That's an atrocious outfit." She laughed, slapping her knee as she doubled-over laughing in her own little world.

Sonny looked down at her outfit, dejected. She was wearing her favorite dress from Wisconsin. She was actually really excited to be wearing it, hoping it would bring out her personality amidst all of the fake ones surrounding her.

"That's an atrocious attitude," Sonny retorted, her hands on her hips. She wasn't just going to sit there and take it. She learned her lesson the first time with Catherine.

"Touché," the blond smirked. "So are you the chef? My steak was way too undercooked. If I get sick, puke, lose weight, and look anorexic and ugly in my bikini this summer, I swear I'll sue."

"I didn't make the steak, Kate did. I made the chips and salsa."

She sucked in a breath dramatically, "It must have taken everything out of you."

"Oh it did. I'm just such a great cook, for I cook with '_love'_."I laughed.

She laughed with me, nodding acceptingly.

"I'm Tawni!" She said, sticking her hand out for me to shake. I took it and complied, dropping it soon after.

I grinned, "My name's Sonny. Are you one of Chad's friends?"

"Ha, please! I'm actually here for the food. I'm actually a part of his rival TV show. Where I work all we have tonight is frozen yogurt and nasty food. Today's Meatball Monday," she told be, shivering.

"What's so bad about meatballs?" I asked, laughing.

She sighed, "Sonny… Oh, Sonny. Meatballs stay on your plate and contain 100% beef. So Random! meatballs get up and walk and contain 100% who-knows-what."

I let out a disgusted gag, "Meatballs that walk? What has the world come to?"

Tawni laughed, smiling again. Boy does she have mood swings. Five minutes ago she was going to sue me and now we're all gung-ho over meatball talk!

"You're pretty funny, Sonny. Ha, that rhymed!" She said, giggling again.

"Wanna know something else that rhymes? Orange and door-hinge!" I laughed, cracking up at my joke. Tawni just stood their motionless, her brow creased in contemplation.

She sighed, "Sonny… Orange doesn't rhyme with anything."

I smirked, holding in a laugh. "Oh I know. That was the funny part!"

"Oh! That's funny!" She roared, doubling over in hysterics. Tawni continued cracking up, seeming delirious. Sonny smiled awkwardly, in awe at the elite girl's normal behavior.

"So why are you here?" Tawni asked, her giggles dying down to a stop.

"Uh, well, my friend submitted a video application for Chad's new reality show. I didn't really want to be part of the competition – I'm not a big fan of Chad's." I spoke, hoping she would understand.

"Then tell him that!" She explained in a 'duh' tone.

Sonny sighed, "I'm not sure. I don't want to say anything I'll regret. You see, I have an awful roommate that thinks she's better than me and I don't want her to be able to rub this in my face. She'd be so pleased with herself if I dropped out, like it was her accomplishment or something."

"So? Who cares about some loser chick?"

Sonny sighed, "She kinda has something on me that I don't want to get out. If I'm not here to stop her, what's holding her back?"

"That's all the more reason to tell him! Get out of here before she says something while you _are _here! If she does that, you'll have nowhere to hide." She responded, "Go tell him. Now!"

Tawni gently shoved Sonny out the bathroom door, guiding me over to Chad's circle of friends.

The star turned to the brunette again, "Oh! And I'll get Chad to give you my number."

Sonny raised my eyebrows and she sighed. "You're pretty cool for an un-cool person! Bye!" She said, walking over to the other side of the backyard to the famous crowd.

I laughed dryly and tapped Chad's shoulder, trying to think of what to say to him. Words escaped me and I found myself growing more and more nervous.

"Chad, we need to talk." Sonny said. Chad looked from his famous friends to the unknown brunette and smirked, turning his back to her and reengaging himself in the conversation.

She yanked on his shoulder, earning several once-overs and laughs from his celebrity friends.

"_Now_, Cooper." She demanded, keeping her grip on his shoulder and pulling him over to an empty part of the porch. He turned to her with an expressionless face, clearly wanting to go back to his party.

Chad sighed, "I think I know what this is about."

"Oh, you do?" Sonny asked, not buying it.

"You don't want to be here, do you Sonny?" Chad asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want–" She began. How could he have guessed?

Chad cut her off, "Answer me, Monroe."

"I never sent the tape in, Chad. I don't like Los Angeles. My home town is across the country and I'm not used to all this glamour and glitz. I'm not a fan of yours. I won't fall to your feet and do whatever you want just because of your fame. And I most definitely won't fall in love with you. So no, I'm not particularly jumping-out-of-my-skin about being a part of this competition." She explained to him. He averted his gaze from the marble porch steps back to her chocolate-colored eyes.

Chad nodded understandingly, a slight smirk on his face, "I get it, Monroe."

"So you're gonna kick me out of the competition?" Sonny asked, hopes high. She crossed her fingers behind her back. He laughed, scoffing at her request.

"You thought I was going to, which means I _have_ to make you to stay." He smirked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes in disbelief. He was unbelievable.

"Besides, I want you to make it to the next competition." Chad winked, brushing past her and walking into the mansion.

Sonny groaned. What was the next competition?

* * *

YAYAYAYAY! I'm so pumped for the next competition. You should be too. You will see, my friends. You will see. It makes me so happy because of his last line :D It won't be the next chapter because that's the elimination round, but it'll be the next one. **Hint**: Channy Channy Channy! Ha wow I'm really bad at keeping secrets… But you still don't know what happens :P ha! So get excited! I'm also really excited to introduce Tawni to the story. Sorry if the chapter sucked because Evie is still gone... Haha I promise the chaps will be perfect again when she's back!

Anyways… What did you guys think of Sonny with a Secret? _Gasp _(: they hugged! That's so inappropro for a Disney show... NATTT. Come on, Dis, give us what we want! Haha but I still **really **liked it! There was finally some good Channy action after two seasons of torturous suspense!

Tell me what you thought about it in your review which you're gonna go write now! haha (: I'll update once we get to around **150**.. It seems like I'm getting about 25 reviews per chapter, so let's aim for that! Please and thank yaaa(:

REVIEW**(:  
**Goldfish – Loved it!  
Salmon – Ehh, it was alright.  
Tuna – Yuck, this was awful.  
NEMO! – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out my new one-shot, **_Gravity_**! Also go check out my other multi-chaps. The ones I've been procrastinating on because of this story.. Haha(;


	7. Elimination Day 2

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 7  
_Elimination Round 2_

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC orParis Hilton's My New BFF.

* * *

_Previously on_ **M Y N E W G F F**:

_"I'm Tawni!" She said, sticking her hand out for me to shake. I took it and complied, dropping it soon after._

_I grinned, "My name's Sonny. Are you one of Chad's friends?"_

_"Ha, please! I'm actually here for the food. I'm actually a part of his rival TV show. Where I work all we have tonight is frozen yogurt and nasty food. Today's Meatball Monday," she told be, shivering._

_"What's so bad about meatballs?" I asked, laughing._

_She sighed, "Sonny… Oh, Sonny. Meatballs stay on your plate and contain 100% beef. So Random! meatballs get up and walk and contain 100% who-knows-what."_

.:.

_"So you're gonna kick me out of the competition?" Sonny asked, hopes high. She crossed her fingers behind her back. He laughed, scoffing at her request._

_"You thought I was going to, which means I _have_ to make you to stay." He smirked._

_I sighed, rolling my eyes in disbelief. He was unbelievable._

_"Besides, I want you to make it to the next competition." Chad winked, brushing past her and walking into the mansion._

* * *

The next day was a do-nothing day. The girls lounged around there rooms lazily, painting their nails and trying to guess what they would be doing the following day. Most of the girls were in the living room waiting for Chad to announce the girls getting eliminated. Some of them lingered outside, taking a swim in the pool or watching television in the screened-in deck.

In Sonny and Catherine's room, silence filled the air. Catherine left hours ago to talk to the more politically-prominant girls in the living room as they waited for Chad to make his appearance. Sonny simply sat on her bed alone, staring up at her ceiling as music played through her headphones.

She was tired of sitting around. She was tired of having only one friend in the entire house. Megan was nice, but one friend wouldn't suffice. All the other girls were so fake, so pampered, and she couldn't take it. She couldn't handle hearing the creaking of the house because that was the only noise filling her ears. She couldn't handle getting insulted by her roomate and getting mentally stabbed by the other girls. She was beginning to go crazy, and bunking with a crazed person wasn't helping her case much either.

Sonny had to drag herself off the bed to go speak to Chad again. He understand - he _had _to.

As she passed the kitchen in the midst of her thoughts, she slammed into a familiar body. She recognized the man immediately - the soft-looking blond hair, the brandname shirt, the strong arms. It was Chad.

She looked up at him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Chad! Just the guy I was looking for! We need to talk... again."

"Sonny, I'm not changing my mind. Whether you want to be here or not, you have potential. That's why you're here." He told her sternly.

"Chad, we both know we're not meant to be."

He huffed angrily, "You don't even know me!"

"What's that, Chad? That sounds like desperation to me! Do you like me or something?" She smirked, crossing her arms.

"N-no. I'm just required to get to know every single contestant during this show, so I'm trying to get to know you! I'm just a, uh, rule-follower." Chad stuttered, nodding at the end as if to add to his insistence.

Sonny scoffed, "Sure, sure… America's bad boy is a rule-follower. Yeah. Sounds real realistic."

"Shut it, Sonny. Don't give me a reason to make your stay here as painful as possible." He threatened, wagging a finger in her direction.

"Is that a threat I hear? Bad!" She laughed, earning a glare from the blond.

He narrowed his eyes, "Watch it, _Monroe_. I'm giving you fair warning."

"And I'm giving you fair warning, _Cooper_. Don't give me a reason to make my stay here as painful for you as possible." She retorted.

He sighed, "Would you at least _try _to get to know me? I'm not a bad guy."

"Fine," she grumbled. "What do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm." He shrugged, "We could... talk? Watch a movie, go out to dinner?"

"Chad, this isn't a date." She insisted.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Could be."

"_Isn't_."

"Talking it is," He said, laughing at her resistance. "Alright, let's just go to my bedroom."

"Game room." Sonny demanded, beginning to get frustrated.

"Bedroom." Chad begged, pouting.

"Not a date."

"Fine."

Sonny stared at him for a few moments, assessing his eyes. They were showing mixed emotions from what she could see: anger, annoyance, humor, liking, _longing_?

She shook the though from her head and giggled, nudging him playfully, "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're _so_ good." Sonny laughed, tugging on his hand to pull him down to the basement. They walked down the steps in silence, their footsteps making a pounding noise with each step of movement. They reached the bottom on the stairs and opened the door to the left, walking into the game room.

It was the room of every teenage boy's dreams … maybe even for teenage girls. Video games lined the walls – there must have been hundreds. A cream soda fountain was in the corner of the room next to a huge, expensive-looking sound system. Every gaming system known to man were on several shelves lining the walls. They were hooked up to the biggest, largest TV Sonny had ever seen – it must have been over a hundred inches.

As for seating, a huge, white leather couch lined the room. It was one of those twenty-feet couches that twisted and turned in different directions to provide as much seating as possible. Then of course were the seats for videogame-playing, the kind that rocked on the floor like a cradle.

Sonny turned to Chad in awe, "_This_ is your game room?"

He grimaced slightly. "Ehh, it's alright. The one at my real house is even bigger."

"Oh," She managed. "Alright, so let's get to talking."

Sonny slowly lowered herself down on the couch as if not to crush it, rubbing her hand over the soft fabric. Chad walked around her and planted his butt on the cushion with a jump, startling Sonny. Maybe being rich made you nonchalant about the fragility of expensive items.

"So… Tell me about yourself. According to my mom, you're some saint. So prove it."

"Awww, your mom said I was a saint? She's the sweetest! I'll have to thank her." Sonny gushed, a hand over her heart as she recalled the past encounter with the wonderful Mrs. Cooper.

Chad coughed, "Yeah, she's amazing. So you were going to tell me about yourself. Carry on."

"Well I was born and raised in Middleton, Wisconsin – home of the cheese! Gouda, havarti, cheddar and jack!" She erupted into giggles but stopped when she noticed Chad's bored glare. "Anyhow… I pretty much had the average childhood."

"And that is?" He urged her on, clueless.

She nodded in understanding, "Oh, right! You didn't have a normal childhood like most of America. I just hung out on our small farm lot, played with my dog. Basic stuff. I played soccer and I swam competitively. I went to school and got good grades. And, yeah, that's pretty much it!"

"So did you ever meet someone through all that, uh, excitement?" He asked, pushing for the informative details her audition tape left out.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, Chad, you don't need to be famous to meet new people."

"No I mean like… _special_ people," she gave him a blank stare. "Did you date anyone?"

"I dated one guy. That's all."

Chad frowned, "So tell me about _guy_."

She sighed. "His name was _Brian_. We dated my first year high school. At first I thought he was just the most awesome guy in world. He was two years older, he had the looks, he was smart, and he was on the football team… Anything a freshman girl could want."

"So what went wrong with you two?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She prompted, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"In your audition tape it said you had a relationship that turned bad." Chad explained.

"Oh," she said, her mouth slightly gaping open.

He tilted his head to the side, "Was that incorrect? Was the girl on your tape lying?"

"N-no…" She screeched out, her voice slightly wavering. "It did go, um, _bad_, as you said. As the relationship went on, Brian stopped being so… nice. Around everyone else he acted like a normal boyfriend – holding my hand, kissing my cheek, opening doors for me. He acted like the perfect boyfriend. But when we were alone, all that came to an end. Instead he would slap my hand, tell me to kiss his ass, and slam doors on my face. I thought it was just the way he was, but it got worse..."

By this point Chad was speechless. He had assumed that they had a bad break-up, not that the poor girl was abused in some way!

She sighed, "Brian began to hit me. He would call me and tell me that if I didn't show up at his house, he would beat me. But I knew that even if I did go he would. He would tell me I was worthless and that the only reason he didn't act like I was a piece of shit was because I was his _responsibility_. Our families were close friends and both sets of parents would put pressure on us to stay together to bring the families closer. Heck, my mom wanted us to _marry_. It wasn't until the beginning of sophomore year until I told my mom the truth. She brought him to court and put him in jail for five years. I can still recall the heart-shattering glare he gave me as he was shoved into the back of a police car. I was scared shitless for months, scared that Brian would come get me like he always threatened that he would."

"Did he…?" Chad asked, biting his lip to keep from showing too much emotion towards the girl. He was nearly shaking with fear. He couldn't imagine what that would be like, what it would feel like.

"One day, yes. I was planting flowers by my mailbox and he came up behind me, catching me off guard. He strangled me and pulled me into his truck, bringing me off to an old abandoned shack in a nearby field. He punched my stomach and broke three of my ribs, saying that I shouldn't be able to stand upright. He crushed my left hand saying I should never be able to marry and be able to wear a ring. He even broke my ankle, telling me I should have to hop on one leg just to show everyone how much of I freak I was. Then he shouted at me and told me all this crap about how I meant nothing and how no one would ever love me… And I believed it. For a long, long time. I've been in therapy ever since." She told him, letting out a sigh at the end.

Chad sat in silence, fumbling with his fingers. Sonny watched him look down at his lap.

She tensed, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip nervously, "So what, now you're not going to say anything? You're just gonna think what Brian though and think I'm a worthless piece of nothing?"

"No, Sonny, nothing like that! I just don't know what to say… I can't think of anything to say to even account for how sorry I am for you. That must have been awful."

She nodded. He raised his arms and reached towards her, causing her to wince in fear.

"Please don't hit me," she begged in a rush, now shaking with horror.

Chad quickly let his arms fall to his sides. "I was going to hug you, Sonny. I would never think to hit you. Ever."

"Oh." She breathed out, calming down. "Well then, continue."

He chuckled softly and embraced her in his arms, his grip around her unbreakable. Her own small arms snaked around his torso as well, coming to rest in the middle of his back as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

She pulled back slightly, "You're the only one who knows outside of my parents in Lucy. Please don't tell anyone, Chad."

"Never," he promised, moving his arm from behind her to brush a strand of hair out of her cheek.

They stayed in that position, three inches away from each other in an embrace as Chad cupped her face in his hand. He considered kissing her until her lips were bruised, but the look of pure innocence in her eyes stopped him. He instead swiftly pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her quickly again after.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"How about you, Chad? What's your life story, your claim to fame?" Sonny asked, laughing.

He shrugged, "Well my dad always lived an expensive lifestyle, and when he lost a bunch of money in the stock market, he couldn't live that way. I had always wanted to be a famous actor in Hollywood, so he made the ends meet. He got me acting lessons and an agent, and one way or another I ended up here. I didn't have much of a childhood… We always lived in Los Angeles so I never got to experience the feeling of a close-knit town. L.A. is a hard place to grow up in… No one talked to me, I wasn't popular because I was always at my lessons. I grew up alone."

"I'm sorry, but, Chad Dylan Cooper – unpopular?" Sonny asked, feigning shock.

He chuckled dryly, slightly smiling at her attempt at a joke. "Ha ha. You're actually pretty funny, Sonny."

"Why thank you. You're pretty funny yourself… Not!"

"Hey, I can be funny!" She looked at him with doubt and held in a laugh, "No? Alright, I'll crack a joke. Why is a classroom like an old car?"

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

"Because there's a bunch of nuts in the back and a crank in the front." He told her, grinning.

She giggled softly. "Okay, so you can be funny. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Nope, don't think so. Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect." He smirked.

Sonny smiled victoriously, "Oh, _there's_ the ego! I was wondering where he ran off to."

"Very funny, Monroe." He chuckled, looking deep into her eyes. They stared into each others eyes for several moments, falling for the depths of milk chocolate and beach water. Chad found himself edging forward and she followed in suit, still mesmerized by his warm aurora that pulled her in.

She suddenly turned awkwardly, breaking the eye-contact, "I better be going… We've been down here awhile and we don't want people assuming the wrong thing."

Chad blushed bright red nodded in agreement, cursing himself for letting them get that far.

"Bye Chad!" She smiled, getting up from the couch and beginning to walk back towards the stairs.

He smirked, "Bye, Sonshine."

"Oh and Sonny?" She turned back to look at him, "You're still not getting eliminated, no matter how much you want to leave."

She grinned at him and continued her journey back upstairs and into the living room, joining the other girls as they glared at her in jealousy.

She shrugged it off and took a seat next to Megan, smiling at the girl.

"Hey!" She greeted.

Megan grinned, "Hey Sonny! What have you and Chad been doing down there? Everyone has been talking about it."

"We just talked. _Just_ talked."

"So you didn't kiss? Or make out?" Megan urged on, begging for more details.

Sonny laughed, "We hugged, but no, nothing else. I just talked to him. He's pretty normal if you allow him to be."

"I wish the elimination wouldn't come so soon. The closer I get the boot, the sooner I'll be the laughing stock of my entire town. Heck, my entire state!" Megan frowned, pouting.

"What are you so worried about? You'll be fine!" Sonny insisted, patting her back comfortingly.

Megan shook her head, "No… It's me. I know I'm getting eliminated today – I just know it!"

"I'm sure you're just nervous. If you get kicked off, it's Chad's loss. You're a great girl, and if he can't see that, screw him." Sonny told the girl.

Megan seemed to accept the explanation as she shut up about the topic, now discussing the last competition.

A few minutes later, Chad walked into the living room wearing a big smirk. Sonny sighed. _Back to the old Chad, _she thought.

He walked to the center of the living room as silence fell upon them. The other girls seemed to always get so star-struck whenever he showed his face.

"Hey everyone," He greeted. All the girls mirrored his greeting, smiling flirtatiously up at him. He grinned at the attention, straightening out his blazer with poise.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, cause, well, we're running a bit late today. I had a few things I had to handle." He said, all eyes flickering to Sonny with jealousy.

"The first girl to be eliminated is... Megan. Megan, you're a really cool girl and I've enjoyed getting to know you. But at the bikini modeling, you didn't rock that suit. I'm not calling you ugly or fat, but you seem to think that you are those things. Whether a girl is pretty or not, she needs confidence. And the entire night all you did was try to cover yourself up and complain about your looks. I personally think your beauty shines through in different ways, and I hope that someday you'll see that."

Megan smiled sadly as Sonny hugged her in order to calm her down. She felt bad for the girl, but it wasn't like Chad was shallow enough to eliminate her just because of her looks or personality.

"The next contestant to be eliminated is Kate. I'm sorry, but you guys all know how much Chad Dylan Cooper likes his food. You may have passed this round if you hadn't tried to cook a super difficult meal. Making an awesome macaroni and cheese is worth a lot more than attempting a four-course meal and catching my kitchen on fire. Do all of America a favor and get cooking classes, or you better hope that your future boyfriends can cook real well. I'm sorry for both of your eliminations, but you'll need to be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. Sorry and good luck."

The day came to a close as the two girls packed and left the house, leaving the rest of the girls to step up their behavior in order to win.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers! **Haha... so serious. Okay. Heyyloo guys! Gracen here. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I believe it was the **longest one yet **- over four thousand words long! That's not even all, considering Chapter 8 will be posted in a few hours. Anyways... _Sorry for the long wait. _I've had a few, uh, hundred distractions lately. First, my dad was in the hospital for the second time this month for yellow jacket stings. That was simply a joy. Second, my parents went out of town for a few days so I was staying at my friend's house. Third, I've been panicking over Chapter 8 for the past three weeks. Yes, I've had it written that long haha. Dumb paranoia.. And lastly, I've been packing for my trip.

I'm not sure if I've told you guys or not, but I'm going up north for about two weeks. First I'm going to Boston and then I'm going to my family's island up in NH. Don't get the wrong idea or anything - it's not like super fancy or resort-like. That's why I'm telling you this. It's NOT glamorous, so there's no Wifi or electricity so I won't be able to update during that time period. So don't expect an update until around August 20th. And school starts the 23rd, so that'll be pushing back updates a little bit as well.

So I'm very sorry everyone, but **I'll be posting chapter 8 in a few hours **so hopefully that will make up for the long wait you're about to endure.

Anyhow, here's the fun part of my author's note. Haha. Funnnn! So I watched the new SWAC episode on YouTube the other day and I was wondering what you guys thought of it! It was a bit, uh, strange seeing Demi in a bear suit for like twenty minutes, but it was funny! And when Chad stood up for Sonny, it was soooo cute and awesome and AMAZING! Haha (:

On another note... Thoughts? What'd you think of the chapter? I tried to add more Sonny/Chad interaction. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your...

…REVIEW**(:  
**Suitcase - Loved it!  
Carryon - Ehh, it was alright.  
Duffle bad - Yuck, this was awful.

Platypus pillows - I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

**~ S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out all my other stories if you like this one!


	8. Kissing Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W B F F :: C H A P T E R 8  
_kissing competition_

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing, he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

Hey… So **this is definitely a T chapter**. I don't really write cookie-cutter kissing scenes - it makes me feel like I've let people down - so if you're not into that, skip the middle-ish/end-ish part. Don't say I didn't warn you! You'll know when it's coming ;P

* * *

_Previously on_ **M Y N E W G F F**:

_"Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect." He smirked._

_Sonny smiled victoriously, "Oh, there's the ego! I was wondering where he ran off to."_

_"Very funny, Monroe." He chuckled, looking deep into her eyes. They stared into each others eyes for several moments, falling for the depths of milk chocolate and beach water. Chad found himself edging forward and she followed in suit, still mesmerized by his warm aurora that pulled her in._

_She suddenly turned awkwardly, breaking the eye-contact, "I better be going… We've been down here awhile and we don't want people assuming the wrong thing."_

_Chad blushed bright red nodded in agreement, cursing himself for letting them get that far._

_"Bye Chad!" She smiled, getting up from the couch and beginning to walk back towards the stairs._

_He smirked, "Bye, Sonshine."_

_"Oh and Sonny?" She turned back to look at him, "You're still not getting eliminated, no matter how much you want to leave."_

_She grinned at him and continued her journey back upstairs and into the living room, joining the other girls as they glared at her in jealousy._

_.:._

_"Megan, you're a really cool girl and I've enjoyed getting to know you. But at the bikini modeling, you didn't rock that suit. I'm not calling you ugly or fat, but you seem to think that you are those things. Whether a girl is pretty or not, she needs confidence. And the entire night all you did was try to cover yourself up and complain about your looks. I personally think your beauty shines through in different ways, and I hope that someday you'll see that."_

"_The next contestant to be eliminated is Kate. I'm sorry, but you guys all know how much Chad Dylan Cooper likes his food. You may have passed this round if you hadn't tried to cook a super difficult meal. Making an awesome macaroni and cheese is worth a lot more than attempting a four-course meal and catching my kitchen on fire. Do all of America a favor and get cooking classes, or you better hope that your future boyfriends can cook real well. I'm sorry for both of your eliminations, but you'll need to be packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning. Sorry and good luck."_

* * *

**CPOV**

Today was the kissing competition. I was sort of nervous. I wasn't nervous for my performance – why would I be? I'm the best kisser out there! But I was nervous for the contamination of my mouth. With all of these girls from across the country, who knows what they could've picked up!

A bunch of thoughts ran through my head and I almost didn't notice Devon's presence on the deck.

"Hey, Dev!" I greeted him.

He smiled, "Hello Chad. Are you ready for the competition? The girls are going to start coming out here soon."

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled under my breath.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes! I'll start sending 'em out!" And with that, he left, talking into his walky-talky.

The first girl to come in was Catherine. She walked outside with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Chaddy!" She greeted me flirtatiously. Well, at least she didn't have a confidence problem.

I smiled, "Hey Catherine. Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Oh, I've been ready for years, Chad Dylan Cooper." Catherine smirked, pulling my head down to hers.

I was barely able to register my lips on hers before she pulled away, smiling seductively. The kiss was the length of one you would give your grandma on a holiday. What's she thinking? A kiss you would give your grandma is _not_ seductive in any way!

"Let's save the rest for later, shall we?" She asked, smirking and walking back inside.

I grimaced, nearly gagging. Like we would _ever _do anything more! That little smore! Half slut, half chocolate… Hmm, I could go for some chocolate right now.

Then Devon walked outside once again, obviously tense.

"How'd it go?" He asked meekly, a nervous smile on his face.

I shrugged, "It lasted two seconds. Geez, that girl gives mixed signals!"

A feeling of relief washed over his face and he grinned, punching my shoulder playfully, "Hey, Coop, you know you have all the girls! They're all – well, most of them are – here for you! The only signal you're getting is _loooove_."

I chuckled, shaking my head at his odd behavior.

"Well, anyways, I was just coming out to tell you the next girl is ready. It's Michelle, I believe." He told me, exiting the deck.

His guess what right, and the redhead skipped outside a minute or two later.

"Hey Chad!" She yelled, walking closer to me.

"Hey." I responded, awkwardly nodding at nothing.

"So I heard you like to kiss cute girls." She commented, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure do," I grinned.

"Then are you ready for the best kiss of your life?"

I laughed, "Sure am."

She smirked, "Good. Look Chad, I _know_ you have a thing for me, but let's keep it PG-13."

"Sure thing," I choked out, bewildered at what she was implying.

The next ten minutes were filled with mental gagging, throwing up, and/or scarring of the life. I don't think I've come across such a bad kisser…_ever_. By the end of the kiss, she was sitting there smiling seductively, peeling herself off of me and leaving the competition ground. By the end of the kiss, I was left sitting their in disgust, trying to erase what happened from my mind.

I sighed, sinking into my seat as girl after girl came out to prove herself to me.

The majority of the rest of the kisses lasted like ten seconds, as if the girls were too nervous to kiss me longer and mess up. You couldn't tell much from ten seconds, especially if it's just a peck. For all I know the shortest-lasting kisses were given to me from the most atrocious kissers. And I would never know. I could have a kissing criminal on the loose and I'd never even know it! Gosh, it's _so_ hard being me.

Devon walked in holding a clipboard. He crossed off a few names and looked up at me.

"Alright, we're done with Josie. Sonny will come in next. After that, you'll be done. She's the last person." He told me, walking back inside.

I sat on a chair placed for my convenience and waited patiently, anticipating the brunette's arrival. She walked outside a few moments later and I stood up, meeting her halfway.

"Hey Sonny!" I greeted her. She smiled and walked up closer to me.

"Good afternoon, Chad. Before we, uh, _start_, can I ask you a question?" She asked, seemingly unsure of what to do.

I smirked at her nervousness, "Sure thing, Sonny."

"Why are you doing this so early-ish in the competition? I expected it to be more of a finale thing." Sonny asked, clueless.

"I get to kiss more girls, duh. Just like bikini day – the more, the merrier." I said with a smug smile. Sonny rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"That's insane. I bet all the girls have nothing on me." Sonny bragged, a smirk on her face.

"You have a lot to live up to, Monroe. Think you can handle it?" I challenged, a grin plastered on my face.

Sonny scoffed, "I'm a better kisser than they'll ever be."

"Oh?" I asked. There was no way this girl was a better kisser than me.

"Oh yes," she purred in his ear, provoking a shiver that soon followed. I mentally cursed myself. Whoa… her nervousness seemed to be replaced with some risky confidence! She was almost – dare I say it – _cocky_. Like me. This would be like kissing myself! I've always wanted to do that…

Sonny stepped back and circled me once, appearing to familiarize herself with what she was working with. I quickly gulped in fear and she smirked, putting an arm on my shoulder and turning to face me.

She balled her hands in my shirt and roughly brought me down to kiss her. It began innocent, her hands releasing my shirt as they traveled up and around my neck to play with my hair. I groaned in contentment, provoking a moan from her in response. But the intensity increased as we both grew bored of the consistent, predictable dancing of our lips.

My tongue impatiently glided across her lip as I pulled her closer, wanting to feel every curve of her body against mine. She refused to allow my tongue entrance, and I impatiently groaned, gripping her tighter. Sonny pushed me down on the chair, taking a seat on my lap and twisting her high-heeled feet around the legs of the chair for support.

Her mouth was drawn back to mine, except this time when my tongue pleadingly pressed against the seal of her mouth, she allowed me, meeting my tongue with her own. Her tongue flicked over the roof of my mouth, evoking another groan, and slowly glided her tongue over mine.

I expected this of her - she always went the extra mile. But what I didn't expect was to feel an extreme, unexpected feeling. She began grinding her hips into mine, meanwhile tugging on my hair. I was on cloud nine as the thinly clothed bumm (AN: that's for you, Evie) of the girl I was heavily attracted to rubbed against my lower half. My hips involuntarily bucked into hers a few times, causing her to smirk onto my lips. And what that girl could do with her lips - that was a God given talent.

She gently kissed down my jaw, trailing down my neck. I couldn't help the loud, passionate groan that escaped from deep in my throat as she gently sucked on the sweet-spot my neck like no other girl could, kissing it when she was finished. I hope the rest of the house didn't hear that…

My eyes were half open as she leaned in to kiss me again, and I quickly lost myself in it. This was by far the best kiss of the day.

She pulled away, satisfied, and unwrapped herself from me. She stood with confidence, sure that she topped all other kisses girls had given me that night. She slightly sighed but covered it up by opening her mouth to speak.

"I need to go. I think you have a little problem you need to handle," she smirked, nodding down to my lower half. A deep red blush crept up my cheeks, but I soon collected myself. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush.

"You're such a tease," I complained, my brow creased. I stood up from the chair as well and crossed my arms, awkwardly rocking on the balls of my feet.

She laughed, "Maybe I am. So what do you have to say, Mr. You-have-a-lot-to-live-up-to?"

I sighed, "I gotta give you props Monroe. You really know how to turn the tables on a guy that's famous for his kissing skills."

"What can I say? I've had lots of practice."

"As have I," I retorted.

"Well if you need any more, give me a call." And with a smug wink, she sauntered out of the private room, built up with the pleasure of her victory.

I stood there, mouth agape, as I asked myself the same question I asked when I first met her.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Hehe(: hope you liked it! It was sorta **_really _**awkward to write the kiss from Chad's POV, so it was pretty much the most awkward part of this story so far. I apologize if you think it pushed T, but I got a few people to read it and they said it was fine. I hope it wasn't too bad... If it was, my apologies. Haha. I'm sure I was put through more with my paranoid-ness with writing it (just ask Evie, haha) than you were put through reading it. So yeah.. haha. Well I promised this chapter, and here it is, so go review if you've read this far!

(If you read the last AN, you can skip the rest of this paragraph.) Anyways, sorry for the long wait! I've had a few, uh, hundred distractions lately. First, my dad was in the hospital for the second time this month for yellow jacket stings. That was simply a joy. Second, my parents went out of town for a few days so I was staying at my friend's house. Third, I've been panicking over Chapter 8 for the past three weeks. Yes, I've had it written that long haha. Dumb paranoia.. And lastly, I've been packing for my trip. I'm not sure if I've told you guys or not, but I'm going up north for about two weeks. First I'm going to Boston and then I'm going to my family's island up in NH. Don't get the wrong idea or anything - it's not like super fancy or resort-like. That's why I'm telling you this. It's NOT glamorous, so there's no Wifi or electricity so I won't be able to update during that time period. So don't expect an update until around August 20th. And school starts the 23rd, so that'll be pushing back updates a little bit as well.

So I'll be back in two weeks, and I'll be sure to update and post a few new one-shots I've been working on! So if you're interested, alert me :P Bye for now! Shout-out to Evie because she's a super modest, yet awesome, beta! Okay, bye for real. Bye. haha.

REVIEW**(: please review both chapters; it's only fair :P**  
The Beatles – Loved it!  
The Who – Eh, it was alright.  
The Beach Boys – Yuck, this was awful! Go retire and eat shellfish.  
The Wiggles – I wasn't going to review but since I saw this I am. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out my other stories if you have time!


	9. Jeopardy Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 9

_Jeopardy Competition_

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

HOLY. FREAKING. TOAST.

*gives holy freaking toast to all reviewers*

..Guys. Oh my gosh. Thank you so much! I was expecting like reaching 200. And you guys went thirty over it! I can't express my happiness when I got back home and checked my fan fiction. When I left it was only at like 196! So I want to thank all of you super super much! I'm working on a new one-shot and I'll be dedicating it to all the people who reviewed Chapters 7 and 8! So look out for it you wonderful little pieces of wonderfulness(:

* * *

All the girls gathered in the main living room at five o'clock in order to meet Chad so that he could inform them about the daily competition. Chad walked in briefly after five, receiving a small applause from the girls. He chuckled and walked into the middle of the room so he could be seen on camera.

"Hey girls! I know many of you are excited to find out about today's competition. If you're educated in a specific category, it should be pretty easy. This is because we'll be hosting a jeopardy competition today!" Chad announced. All the girls groaned.

"Don't fret, girls." He smirked, "All the questions are about the one and only... ME!"

Sonny's eyes widened in terror. She wasn't a super-fan or anything, so how on earth would she know anything about him? She would have to go on all his fan sites and read-up on him! What kind of future-girlfriend stalks her future-boyfriend's fan sites? Heck, what future-boyfriend _has _fan sites?

"Please cooperate with your group and don't get too rowdy during the game, or you'll be illuminated for bad sportsmanship." He grinned, "That's all, ladies."

"Oh! And team information is posted on the kitchen cork-board, so make sure to check it within the next twenty minutes before the competition." Chad explained, leaving all the girls to run to the other room in a hurry to find out which team they were on.

Chad began to walk out of the room. He brushed past Sonny but stopped to mumble into her ear, "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

"Thanks," she whispered back to him, grinning as she discretely kissing his cheek.

She left the room and joined the other girls in the kitchen, reading her group information.

Chelsea, Josie and Alana were on one team. Sonny, Catherine, and Michelle were on the other. Her team was named team Chadtastic, and the other one was team Coopertown.

.:.:.:.:.

"Could you get my whistle, Sonny? I have to do the competition introduction real fast and I can't go." He asked, hopeful.

Sonny smiled. "Sure thing, Chad! Where is it?"

"It's in my room on my bedside table. Don't go through my stuff!" He ordered, smiling and sending her off.

Sonny walked down the hallway, anxious to walk into the room that all the girls were dying to get into. She turned theknob and opened the door to the master's suite, marveling at its size. The room was nearly double the size of hers, complete with a massive bathroom and full sound and television system. It was just like his game room - only more luxurious and breakable.

She took a few cautious steps toward his bed, afraid to break the floors, and picked up his whistle. Smirking, she tore a large piece of paper off of a stack of papers and jamming it up the whistle, blocking the opening so that no sound would come out. She laughed at the thought of the trouble Chad would end up going through once he tried to blow it - imagine the embarrassment that would be caught on film!

She quit frolicking around the room and rushed back down the hallway. She walked into the competition room and walked up to Chad, holding the whistle in a hand behind her back.

"Hey Sonny, did you get me my whistle?" Chad grinned, opening his palm.

Sonny walked up to his podium and handed him the instrument, smirking.

"What'd you do?" He asked, chuckling softly at her child-like behavior.

She rocked on her heels, smiling an innocent smile. "Oh, nothing, Chad. Nothing..."

He tried to blow the whistle but no sound came out. He looked up at her in frustration as he continued to try, emptying out his lungs each time.

Finally a paper wad came flying out of the whistle at top speed, hitting the back of a girl's head. Everyone silenced and turned to see the cause of the commotion.

Catherine turned around, her face turning red with rage.

"Who did that?" Catherine yelled, furiously glaring at each girl.

Sonny pointed back to Chad. "He was unclogging his whistle. I wonder how that paper wad got in there..."

Catherine shook her head angrily, turning away from the brunette as they both sat down.

"I swear, if you ruin this for me…" Catherine threatened, her gaze intense.

Sonny sighed. "You'll tell all my secrets, embarrass me, and ruin my chances with Chad, etcetera. Yeah, I know."

Catherine shook her head distastefully, turning from the brown-haired girl and focusing on the pink-colored buzzer in front of her.

Devon walked into the room. "You ready, Chad? The cameras start rolling in fifteen seconds."

"Sure thing, Dev. They already got my introduction down, right?"

His friend nodded, taking a spot next to a huge whiteboard divided into two sections: Chadtastic and Coopertown.

"Alright, guys! First question! How did my family lose money before I got famous?" Chad asked, blowing his whistle.

Sonny's hand slammed its way on the buzzer, timing in before the other team.

"Your dad lost money in the stock market," she declared happily.

Chad nodded. "Correct. My dad invested in thousands of shares in a stock that went shooting down."

Catherine looked at Sonny in question, squinting her eyes. "How'd you know that, anti-fan?"

Sonny smirked, modestly answering the girl, "I did my research."

Devon, the score-keeper, added the first point to team Chadtastic.

"What was my dog's name when I was younger?" Chad asked.

Josie slammed the buzzer, yelling out the answer, "Beatrice!"

"Nope. His name was Ted," Chad corrected, shaking his head. "No points for Chels' team."

Devon added one mark to team Chadtastic.

"How did I learn how to act, and how did I get discovered?"

Chelsea hit the buzzer in record time, grinning at the opposite team as she told her answer, "You took acting lessons your whole life, and you were discovered by your agent, who put you in tons of commercials to get you noticed. From there, you got job after job and eventually you landed Mackenzie Falls."

"Correct!" Chad announced, smiling lazily.

"Next question, Coop," Devon told him.

The blond propped his head up on his hand, stifling a yawn. "Fourth question: What is my middle name?"

Sonny hit the buzzer at top speed, beating Catherine by a millisecond. The blond girl pouted and sank back in her seat.

"Easy. Dylan is your middle name."

He grinned. "You are very correct, Ms. Monroe."

Sonny blushed at the name as Devon added to her team's score, signaling Chad to start the next question.

"What year was I born?"

The minute the whistle blew, Catherine punched the buzzer, determined to hit it before Sonny did.

"1992! You're eighteen, just like me. We're the perfect age for each other. You know, age is an important thing in relationships, because-"

"Correct! Next question," Chad cut her off. "This one should be easy. What is my mom's name?"

Sonny hit the buzzer, grinning at Catherine in victory.

"Your mom's name is Paula."

"That's right! Paula Ann Cooper!" He smirked.

Devon added a point to team Chadtastic and signaled Chad to ask the next question.

"How about my dad's name? This one should be harder." Chad told them, blowing his whistle once again.

Josie pressed the buzzer first, rising in her seat happily.

"You said his name was Ted." She grinned, looking around dazedly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "That was my _dog_, Josie. My dad's name is _Ed_."

Josie nodded in realization, snapping in disappointment.

"What's my favorite food?" Chad asked next, blowing his whistle and watching the buzzers for movement.

Josie finally slammed her palm on the buzzer, causing the other girls to groan. "Pizza! Everybody loves pizza!"

"Well I don't... The answer was sushi, Josie. Do you even know any answers or are you just guessing on all of them?"

"She's guessing," the rest of her team answered for her, their tones unhappy.

Five minutes later the score was getting pretty close. Team Coopertown was surprisingly only back by one, at 8 points. Chelsea and Alana led most of the questions, glad that Josie stopped answering. As for team Chadtastic, they had 9 points, led by Catherine and Sonny. Michelle's hand often lingered on the buzzer but she would always withdraw her hand, deciding not to give a question a shot.

"The final question is the hardest one," Chad told the girls, keeping direct contact with Sonny. "Why is it hard for me to let my guard down?"

Sonny's hand determinedly slapped the buzzer, sounding in before anyone else. They all looked at her in shock, still surprised that she even knew Chad's mom's name.

"It's hard for you because you weren't very popular when you were younger. It's hard for you to make friends because you don't know what it's like to have one." Sonny answered, smiling sadly as she stared straight into his eyes.

"No way, of course Chad had-" Catherine began.

Chad held up a hand, stopping her. "She's right. Team Chadtastic wins, two points ahead from team Coopertown!" He announced, giving a quick round of applause and leaving the room.

The girls smiled at the cameras and left, walking up to their rooms to go and relax.

On the way to the grand staircase somebody knocked into Sonny roughly, sending her to the floor. Sonny gripped her knee and looked up to see a familiar blond laughing, looking down at her with an amused smirk.

"What was that for?"

Catherine shrugged. "I don't know, just my way of saying I'm better than you."

"Catherine, why don't you like me? Do you have some problem with me that I don't know about?"

"It's not your hair, and it's not your clothes – not that those are very decent either – but it's mainly just _you_. I don't like your attitude, Sonny. I don't like the way you smile and tell everybody that everything's fine or that you're happy to be getting into a relationship," Sonny tensed at the reference. "But most of all, _bitch_, it's your Chad appeal that bugs the hell out of me. For some wacky, strange, unknown reason, he somewhat likes you. And I resent that. Because no matter how hard I try to beat you in the end, I don't have Chad appeal. Maybe if I dressed a little worse and lied a little more I would, but as of now, I don't. So yes, I do have a problem with you."

"Catherine, I'm not the jerk here. You're the one who hates me – I don't hate _you_." Sonny reasoned.

Catherine groaned, speaking in a bored tone, "We have nothing in common! I don't want to talk to you and hear you babble on about worthless things I don't care about."

"C'mon, Catherine, we've got to have something in common! What's your favorite color? Mine's black. How about your favorite movie? Mine is _Dinner for Shmucks_. How about your favorite TV show? I _love_ So Random!"

"Favorite color is pink – I hate black. My favorite movies are Mean Girls because I'm like a perfect Regina, and Seventeen Again, because Chad's in it. And I _hate_ comedy; therefore I don't like either your favorite movie or television show."

"What's wrong with comedy?" Sonny asked, offended.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Sonny. My sister, Tawni, is on So Random! And I hate her for that. Do you know what it's like to be in love with Chad while being associated as his rival's sister? It's not good, let me tell you that." Catherine said, forming a permanent scowl on her lips just by speaking to the brunette.

"You're Catherine Hart? I love Tawni! Ever since I met her at Chad's celebrity cook-out, we've texted and hung out a little," Catherine's eyes widened and she grimaces. "She's been giving me some stand-up tips this weekend because there's a new club looking for comedians!"

"Well there is one thing we have in common, Sonny. We both love Chad." Sonny opened her mouth to deny it but Catherine cut her off, "Don't think you're fooling anyone, honey. And if anyone knows that I like to win, it's you. So if you don't think I'll use everything I have against you down to the last second just to win, then you're wrong, because I _always _come out on top."

And with that, Catherine walked away, leaving Sonny alone in silence.

_How could Catherine be so unfair? Chad would never like her if he knew she was planning against every other contestant_, Sonny thought.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, letting out a small shriek of surprise.

"You did great, Sonshine." A voice behind her said, chuckling at her startled reaction. She turned around and her eyes met Chad's. He chuckled softly in the irony of it all.

Sonny smiled up at him, "Why'd you do that for me? Why didn't you just get back at me for not being a fan and let me fail?"

"I don't want you to leave the competition just yet," he replied, a small smile gracing his lips. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"The last time you said that, you conducted a kissing competition and I had to oblige with the rules. What are you going to do this time? Marry me?" Sonny teased, giggling.

"Maybe," he teased back, smiling. She smiled back, her eyes darting down to his lips and noticing the close proximity in which they were to her.

Chad soon realized their close intensity as well and froze, now only capable of looking into her chocolate brown orbs. His hand reached out to her cheek and cupped it in his palm, making her blush. He could feel the heat on his hand and he nearly jumped her right there and then, ready to get on with it and kiss her already.

Chad slowly inched down closer to her face, nervous about crossing her boundaries. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off and ruin his chances with her.

He leaned down farther, close enough for his breath to tickle her lips but too far for them to meet. Her hand snaked around his neck and nudged his face down farther, bringing their lips together. She softly moaned at the contact, causing Chad to slightly groan in return. Chad moved his arms around her waist, his arms softly rubbing circles into the fabric of her shirt. They kissed slowly, overcome with passion as their embrace grew more and more passionate. Sonny's other arm reached up and around his neck as well, straying upward to finger the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck. Chad groaned softly into her mouth, gripping her tighter and bringing his right arm to rest near the top of her neck, hugging her to him protectively.

They quickly pulled apart for air and kissed again, this time more heated and passionate. Chad's tongue edged across her upper lip and Sonny's darted out to meet his, both of them nearly melting at the intensity of the spark that flew through their veins. He backed her into a wall and nudged his knee in between her thighs, now as close to her as humanly possible. Sonny whimpered into the kiss, tugging at his hair more roughly.

They broke apart by a small inch and looked at each other in awe. Had they really just done that? It was their first kiss not hidden under the pretense of the competition.

"Better than last time?" Sonny mumbled against his lips.

"Much better," he agreed, bringing their lips back together once again.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it! I know the suspense was eating at some of you so I hope this fulfilled your needs. Haha. Well all I really needed to say was in my top author's note, so that's all. Thanks again for reviewing! **Important**: I'm posting Chapter 10 along with this chapter so please, please review both. Don't just review one or say in one review that you liked both, por favor. Thanks!

REVIEW**(: **  
Paperclips – Loved it!  
Highlighters – Ehh, it was alright.  
Pencil – Yuck, this was gross. Stop writing, I beg you!  
Holy freaking toast – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S. **I've noticed that some of you have started to _guess_ on the upcoming competitions and some of you have been right! Guess in your review, and from now on if you get it right, I'll give you a **shout-out**! There's four more competitions to guess for, so start guessing! (:


	10. Elimination Day 3

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 1 0  
_Elimination day._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing, he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multi. AU. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

.:.:.:.:.

Chad woke up to Devon tapping his shoulder, calling for him to wake up.

"Hey Dev, what's up?" He said sleepily.

"Not much, dude, just checking up on you. We haven't really talked about the progress of the competition in _your _eyes."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, confused.

Devon sighed, "Like, who do you think is going to win? Who are you planning to crown queen?"

"I'm not sure, man. I don't know what to do. You know Sonny?" Devon nodded, "I think I might have teeny _tiny _feelings for her."

"Feelings, you say?" Devon smirked, marveling at Chad's immaturity, "What kind?"

"Uh, y'know," Chad laughed nervously. "The strong kind."

"Oh, so you think she's cute?"

Chad scoffed, "Oh, cute doesn't do her justice. She's so... gorgeous. She's stunning, beautiful, dazzling... Every good adjective in the book. She's everything I want."

"Sounds like love to me," Devon mumbled, still loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Is not! More like... really, really, really, really like. Like really!" Chad insisted, pointing a finger in Devon's way.

Devon shook his head, "Love..."

"Really, really, really, really like."

"Love!."

""Really, really, really, really like!"

"Love!"

"Really, really, really, _really _like!"

"LOVE!" Devon yelled.

"If I add another really, will you can it?" Chad demanded, bothered to the brink of insanity.

Devon laughed, "It's love and I won't budge. No guy feels feelings like those and calls it 'falling-in-like'. That's just immature, C, admit it!"

"Fine, Devon, god! I'm in love with her, alright?" He yelled, groaning in annoyance.

Devon raised his eye brows, his eyes wide. "Whoa. That's something. You know we still have four more competitions, right?"

"Yeah... That's the problem, Dev. I can't see myself allowing anyone else to win. She's just so... perfect. So amazing."

"How the hell did that happen?"

Chad groaned in frustration. "It was her fault, I swear. She made me do stuff - she made me think she was beautiful, she made me listen to her life-story, she made me kiss her again after we made out during the competition. She _made_ me love her."

"Oh man, you've got it bad. Chad, this is awful. This is... this is going to bring down ratings. You need to at least act like the other girls have a chance."

"Alright," Chad said. "But what am I supposed to tell Sonny?"

"I mean, - you can still love her - I can't put an end to that. But you guys have to be a secret."

.:.:.:.:.

Chad walked downstairs an hour later for a meeting with the six girls in the living room. The cameras were already set up around the room and the camera-operator signaled for him to begin.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, walking into the room. "Today is the third competition. After today there will only be four of you battling for my heart. Who's ready to hear my conclusions?"

All the girls nodded in agreement, nervous smiles on their faces as they fidgeted in their seats.

"Alright. The first eliminated girl is Michelle." Chad said dramatically. "Michelle, you may have been in the winning group in Jeopardy, but you never answered any questions right yourself. And no offense, but you kind of jammed your tongue down my throat and gave me the worst lap dance I've ever received. I'm not even sure if I would call it a lap dance. Most of the time I'm cool with any action, but your attempt was so awful it deserved to be pointed out."

Michelle looked down at her lap and let a few depressed tears fall as Chelsea comforted her.

"And the next girl to be eliminated is Josie. You're sweet and a pretty good kisser, but you're low on the smart side. There are plenty of good kissers in the competition who are much smarter than you, so you have to go. It's been nice getting to know you girls, but I must say bye for now."

The cameras stopped rolling and Chad stood up to leave as the girls sat and registered all of the things that had been said. Sonny decided to approach Chad about his recent actions – the ones implying a liking for her.

Sonny ran up to Chad and tapped on his shoulder before he left the room, causing him to jump.

"Whoa, Sonny! Hey!" He said, grinning as he leaned up against the white doorframe.

"Chad, what's your deal? You never eliminated me although I deserved to be, you listened to my harsh story, you kissed me, you pretty much cheated in Jeopardy… heck, you've been _nice_ to me."

Chad looked down, embarrassed. He fidgeted with his fingers, nervously tapping his thumb on his thigh as he met the girl's gaze. He clenched his eyes shut.

"Sonny, I… I _really_ like you." He breathed out.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Something in her chest tightened and she could feel each heartbeat as time went on before she answered him.

"You… what?" She asked nervously.

He sighed. "Sonny, I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to sit here, spilling my heart out to you, and get heartbroken. I just can't take it right now. I've just been hiding so much from you and I've been telling myself it's just a phase... but I think I might be falling for you."

"Y-you can't, Chad…" Sonny's voice shook, trembling with every word.

"What?" He asked, confused and embarrassed.

Sonny realized her mistake and raked her brain for a cover. "You, uh, need to give the other girls a chance too."

"Sonny, I did. But I can't just pretend you don't exist."

"Oh," she forced out, close to tears.

He frowned. "I-I get it, Sonny. You don't like me back. Just… please don't tell anyone. And please try to forget about it yourself."

Sonny shook her head rapidly. "No, no, Chad! I do, um, return the feelings. It's just a little complicated right now, alright? I have some things to figure out."

"Like what? Sonny, you can tell me." He begged, more vulnerable then ever now that he told her about what he'd been feeling. He tried to cover it by reaching out to lightly stroke her cheek, wincing when she flinched.

She sighed. "Chad, I'm just nervous. I've never been in a real, _healthy _relationship and I have no idea what to do or what to feel. It's not you, I swear. I just need some time."

"I just need to know one thing… Do you hate me now, Sonny?" He asked, his face showing hurt.

"No," she said, kissing his cheek and turning away from him.

She willed herself not to cry, but the tears cascaded down her cheeks nevertheless as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

She leaned up against her door and slid down until her knees were against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her head into her lap as her body trembled with sobs. She twisted her arm back and pushed the door open slightly, scanning the room for any sighs of Catherine's presence.

The room was empty.

She forced herself to stand and shut the door, then walked over to her bed with shaky legs and collapsed with a thud.

She could barely breathe and her rational thoughts fled from her mind as they always would when she relived the tortuous night. Her legs began to kick slightly and curl up as her body trembled in sync. Her surroundings blurred without blurring and the room seemed to be spinning in place. She felt like she was skydiving without a parachute, falling to the end of a shallow eternity. She lost all control and she decided she had to talk to someone before she completely lost it and let go.

Her hand scraped at the bedside table for her cell phone, finally clutching the object and bringing it up to her face. She pressed the speed-dial number of her best-friend and prayed to god that she picked up.

Luckily, she answered on the third ring.

"Hey Sonny!" Lucy greeted, her voice filled with joy. Sonny gulped down her nerves and tried to speak, but the words escaped her. She couldn't decide if she wanted to worry Lucy with her new problems or just let it be. Lucy heard heavy breathing and gasps of air from whoever was on the other line.

"Hello? Sonny? Are you okay?" The voice asked, the girl getting nervous as no answer was heard.

The response finally came out after a shattering sob. "Lucy, I... I told Chad two days ago."

Sonny clutched the device tight in her right hand, her knuckles turning white and growing numb. Her face showed plentiful amounts of stress; her eyes a dull, lifeless honey-color. They used to sparkle with happiness but now all that could be taken from them was a twinge of guilt and a boat-load of fear. Her hair hung unbrushed on her shoulders, messed up from trembling silently on her bed. Her cheeks seemed swollen from clenching her jaw so long to refrain from screaming out in terror. Her shoulders slightly trembled, often jolting when she let out a harsh sob. Every time she did, a quick gasp of air followed as she tried to keep her breathing even. She looked as if she'd lost it, and indeed she had.

She looked almost as she did two years ago in the very barn where she was nearly beaten to death. She looked like the terrified girl at the end of the horror film - the one who's driven to the brink of insanity until she teeters over. She looked dead.

Lucy abruptly gasped into her cell phone. "You told Chad? Did you tell... _everything_?"

"No, no... Close to everything. I left out the big details. God, Lucy, I feel like I'm dying," she cried, clenching her jaw once again to hold in a heart-breaking sob that was aching to get out.

On the other side of the line, Lucy found herself ready to cry as well. She remembered that night. She remembered being the one to find Sonny. She remembered the giant pool of blood and the broken girl swimming in it. She remembered letting out a scream, and she remembered fighting her heart and leaving to find the girl help. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was permanently stained into her life. That night would never leave her- it would be etched into her heart and mind until the day she died.

"Where'd all this come from?" Lucy asked, her heart beating rapidly.

Sonny let out an afflicted sigh. "He told me he loves me, Lucy. But I don't think I can handle it. In fact, I _know _I can't handle it

"W-what are you going to d-do?" Lucy stuttered, trying to hold her own for the broken girl she was speaking to.

"Lucy... I _can't_ do it. I can't be in a relationship again. I can't _lie_ to him. But he can't know... And he has to. If he knew... God, he would think I was a piece of rotten scum at the bottom of his designer kicks," Sonny explained, beginning to calm down.

"Are you going to tell him about Sam?" Her friend whispered, about to drop the phone in order to put a hand over her mouth.

"I can't... He doesn't know about the rape. I can't tell him, I can't. He would never like me if I knew and I know he'll find out sooner or later," Sonny forced out, her breathing becoming labored again.

"It's going to be alright, Sonny. It's just a panic attack. You're going to be fine," the friend reassured her, her voice soft and velvety and comforting.

**? POV**

I pressed my ear to the door and listened as the poor girl sobbed into a phone. I creaked open the door by a sliver and watched the girl. She was visibly a mess… a wreck of a human being.

Most people would bust inside. They would hold her close, and they would tell her everything was going to be fine. They would comfort her – they would care for her.

But not me. That little bitch was ruining everything and I wasn't going to sit back and watch.

"I can't... He doesn't know about the rape."

A dangerous glint shone in my eyes as a car passed down the road near a window, the light illuminating my light, blonde hair.

* * *

Drama drama, and drama. Ooh boy, what else was said on the phone call with Sonny? And who was listening in on her? And how will they use it against her? You'll find out in the next chapter! This chapter was surprisingly angst-y. I didn't mean it to be, but it kinda came out that way. Consider it as my attempt at writing angst, haha. I hope you liked it! Special thanks to Ev for editing it!

And bad news, guys. I started school yesterday... And I'm far more busy than I anticipated. I'm doing student government and three other clubs, plus dance. That doesn't count homework, either. Basically this means that the updates will be slowing down. No, we're not going on haitus! Just expect a new chapter or two every two or three weeks. Thanks for your patience! Byee(:

Please review since I was awesome and posted two chapters in a day. Please and thank you. (:

REVIEW**(:  
**Fish – Loved it!  
Dog – Ehh, it was alright.  
Cat – Yuck, this was awful.  
Catdog – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am! (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out my other stories!


	11. Comforting Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 1 1  
_Comforting competition._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! In my defense, I've been in and out of the hospital. So get over it :D

Anyways... Holy shapoozle-moozle! Thanks for the reviews! We got to 300! Guys, like this is seriously so awesome. Thanks so much! I truly appreciate each and every one of you that reviewed and I'm so sorry it took so long.

Well, onward my friends... enjoy (:

* * *

Today was the comforting competition. My future girlfriend would need to be able to make me feel better, so they all needed to prove themselves. The scenario was a death in my family and all the contestants had to make me laugh and they'd pass.

One girl had already gone - Alana. She had been slightly hyper, her excitement taking over. It wasn't that big of a deal, though. She met all of my requirements: soothing, encouraging and some-what calm. Ehh... maybe not so calm. But I mean she _was _the first person to go so she was probably a little jumpy with nervousness anyway.

Chelsea was the next girl who came in.

"Chad, what's wrong?" She asked, winking.

I furrowed my brows with fake sadness, "Oh, Chels… My mom died!"

This was so orchestrated to the point that it was funny.

"Oh my! I totally know how you feel!" She told me. "My gold fish died early last year and I was devastated."

"Oh, isn't it just the worst?"

"Oh you know it! I completely lost it. Barry and I were just _so_ close." She faux-sobbed, holding a hand to her heart dramatically.

I laughed. "I totally know what you mean."

We went back and forth for a few minutes about Barry, laughing our heads off. I then heard a knock on the door and stopped laughing. I began to gather myself together for the next contestant to come in.

"Well, times up. Thanks Chels! I feel so much better now."

"No problem, Chaddy!" She exclaimed, skipping out of the room. I laughed and waved.

Devon walked back inside, holding his brown clipboard tightly in his arms.

"Barry the goldfish? Dude, that girl just fed you a load of crap."

"Well it worked. That certainly would have raised my hopes up if my mom really had died."

Dev smiled, handing me the clipboard. I jotted down my observations and thoughts and tossed it back to him. He caught it with a grin, my actions bringing back memories of our younger years, and walked out of the room once again.

I heard the door as it creaked open and put on the saddest, most emotional face I could muster. It turned out that Catherine was up next and I tried my best not to gag in disgust. There's just something about that girl… I don't know. Something was definitely off.

"Hey Chad, how are you doing? Chelsea told me what happened," she said, sitting down next to me.

I sighed sadly. "I'm doing alright. It's just such a shock… I never thought this would happen to me, you know?"

She nodded. "You know, my dad died when I was ten. And it was really hard, and my mom never got over it, but life went on. You can't just can't focus on things like that. Every stab someone receives will heal eventually, and every wound will mold over into fresh skin."

"That was deep, Catherine." Chad complimented. "So if you've been through this, what would you recommend to make me feel better?"

Catherine smirked and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper, "Oh I have just the thing to cheer you up, dead mom or not."

She begun leaning in with her brows creased as if she was looking for a zit or examining my lips. Wait, _back up_. Examining my lips?

Apparently she had been, because the next thing I knew she was kissing me. My eyes widened in shock and nearly popped out of my skull as she continued to kiss me, not leaving it as just a peck like I would have wanted. I quickly closed my eyes and responded to the kiss to give the poor girl a chance.

I tried to keep my thoughts on Catherine, I really did, but I just couldn't focus on her. For some reason my thoughts kept drifting to Sonny and her big chocolate eyes and beautiful chestnut hair. I would give anything to be kissing her right now instead of Catherine. God, I hope she doesn't walk by and see us in this situation... she would never let me explain!

Catherine then took a turn for the worse and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist seductively. What the hell was this girl's problem? Would she seriously go make out with a guy after his mom supposedly died? I gently pushed her off by her shoulders so she would tumble next to me on the couch. She looked at me, confused, as if I had randomly slapped her. I hadn't, of course. Chad Dylan Cooper is a gentleman.

"Uh, hello? My mom just died," I reminded her, hoping she would catch on. She shook her head, amused, obviously not taking the hint.

"No she didn't, silly. I saw her earlier this week! I knew that was just a ploy to get me to comfort you! Unlike the other girls here, I know what this competition is really about." She smirked, leaning in to kiss me again.

I backed away as fast as I could, slamming myself into the arm of the couch roughly. I put my hands in front of me and created a sad excuse of a barrier to keep myself away from her advances. She grimaced, upset with my behavior as I found myself panting, overwhelmed with her attempts to get in my pants.

"This competition isn't about _sex_, Catherine," I told her, "It's about meeting the perfect girl. And if my mom really had just died, I would want to be comforted, not pleasured."

She scoffed, obviously not believing me. "C'mon, Chad, no one else is here. It's just you and me. What's stopping us?"

"No, Catherine!" I practically shouted. What wasn't she getting about this?

Catherine looked taken aback, "What's your deal, Coop? You're known for sleeping around Hollywood because you're a bad boy. So what's wrong with me? Am I not skinny enough? Am I ugly?" She babbled on, slightly shaking.

I clamped a hand over her mouth, "I hate to break it to you, Catherine, but I'm very religious. I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"So Hollywood's bad boy is a virgin?" She mused, seeming to be debating whether or not I was telling the truth. I blushed, embarrassed, and averted my gaze to the pillow on the other side of the couch.

"I swear if you tell anyone this, I'll sue." I threatened, pushing her farther off of me.

"Oh, I won't tell everyone. But I might tell Sonny Monroe... it seems like you guys are getting pretty close. And word on the street, she isn't a virgin. I mean, since you are one, you deserve to know." She smirked, happy to have avenged my rejection.

I felt my heart drop. Who could Sonny have slept with? She'd only dated that mean aggressive guy, Brian! Oh gosh…

"Who..? What? How do you know?" I asked frantically, dying to know the answer.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't hear it from me," she laughed, sauntering out of the room.

I sat in silence, a shocked expression still on my face. I looked over at my watch and noted that the next girl would be coming in a few minutes. I didn't think I'd be able to gather myself together by then... this would be a great test for them - they really would need to comfort me!

How could Sonny not tell me? After I poured my heart out to her, she in return told me that she had been involved with a bad guy. She didn't tell me that she slept with him!

I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't notice the next girl as she walked in the room.

"Hey Chad!" The girl greeted, plopping down next to me on the couch and smiling. I would know her presence anywhere… It was Sonny. My eyes flew open in surprise as I raked my brain for something normal and unsuspicious to say to her. Words failed me and I sat there looking at her, my mouth slightly agape and my eyes wide.

"Chad, what's wrong?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"Um… Someone just told me something pretty shocking about another contestant on the show and I'm just taking it a little rough, I guess," I explained, biting my lip nervously. There was no going back now – I had brought it up and now all I could do was hope it was a rumor.

"Ooh, gossip! Who's it about?" She asked, grinning.

"Uh, it's about you, Sonny." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear me. Her smile immediately dropped and her hand rose to her mouth in shock.

She moved her hand, "What could they have told you that I haven't already?"

"I don't want to upset you…" I said, looking down in shame for making her fret.

"Dammit! Tell me, Chad!" She demanded, her lip quivering as she tried to keep from crying.

"Y'know how you told me that Brian guy did something he could never take back?" She nodded, "Well… Catherine told me something and it seemed pretty realistic."

Her eyes widened. "What is it? Is she going to tell everyone? Tell me!"

"She said that you, uh, already lost your virginity." I mumbled, "Sonny… did you and Brian sleep together?"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as realization hit her. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes and she looked down, allowing them to spill down her cheeks. She clenched her jaw as she let out a heartbreaking sob, still not making eye contact with me.

"Sonny…" I breathed out, putting my arms around her and bringing her closer to my body.

She gasped out for air, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

I quickly shushed her and frowned into the hug. I ran my hands through her hair soothingly as her arms wound tightly around my waist. She buried her head in my neck and I immediately felt her tears soak through my shirt.

About ten minutes later her breathing evened out and she pulled back from the hug. Her eyes were bloodshot and her make-up was streaked across her cheeks. I mentally cursed myself for causing her to cry this hard. She gathered herself together and took a deep breath.

"It wasn't willing," she choked out, tears slipping down her face. "He raped me."

I felt my jaw clench along with my fists as I registered what she said. What kind of monster could ever touch a girl like Sonny? She was so kind, so likeable, so _fragile_. How could he ever dare try to ruin that? How could he just take something like that from her to fulfill his own selfish needs?

I sat in silence as her eyes searched mine for any emotion.

"Please don't be mad at me, Chad." She begged, looking at me with a pained expression.

I sighed. "Sonny, I could never be mad at you about this. I mean, sure, I wish you had told me, but I'm just glad you're okay."

She smiled through her tears. "Well I guess this is a little bit odd. Instead of me comforting you, you're comforting me. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Sonshine. It's gonna be okay." He laughed, "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Well, there is one thing..." She mumbled, her smile disappearing once again.

* * *

Drama drama drama! This was crazy to write haha. It all just came out! I never planned on having Chad admit that or having Catherine reveal that fact about Sonny. But not to worry, my friends, this isn't going to turn into the typical story about abuse or pregnancy or whatever. It's just a bump in the road that will move the story along more smoothly. As for Catherine being a witchy bitchy mean girl, a lot of you guessed it! So good job! And by the way... You guys should all buy _Fight or Flight _by Emily Osment. I personally hate that gooey, perfect little Disney sound, but this album is so much better and actually registers in my head. So buy it! (:

By the way... **all this super angst will disappear momentarily**. Then back to the humor and romance. All in good time, my friends.

Oh and haters… Um, hi. It kinda bugs me when you people leave astonishingly negative reviews about how you hate the story. Especially anonymously... if you're going to go against the meaning of Fanfiction and bash a story, don't be a coward and at least own up to it. Anyways, if you hate this story so much, remove the alert and stop reviewing just to say you hate it. Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations, but if you hate it so much you shouldn't be reading up to chapter ten anyway. There's a huuuge difference between un-need negativity and constructive critisism. So toodle-loo, *cough* 'Angie' *cough*, and quit reading if you no likey. Bye(:

REVIEW**(:  
**Cows – Loved it!  
Sheep – Ehh, it was alright.  
Pineapples – Ewwy(: grossness.

**- S3r3ndipity (:**

**Shoutouts**:  
Special shoutout to EllietheDisneyfreak! She's so sweet and awesome and just deserves a special shoutout! Haha :D  
Shoutout to Evie! (TheUnderstatement) This isn't your super long shoutout yet but I just want to give you a shoutout because I love you and you're amazing! Everyone go read her stories... haha :D  
Thanks a bunch to ChAnNyObSeSsEd for helping me with the Sonny shocker in this chapter! This story might have been different if it wasn't for her! So if you're reading this, this is what you helped me with like four months ago. Haha so go read her stories because she's awesome! Haha byeee(:


	12. Comforting Competition Part Two

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 1 2  
_Comforting Competition Part Two._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

Thanks you guys **SO **much! You all make me so happy with your reviews ); *tear* so thank you to each and every one of you! I try to reply as much as I can, but frankly, I think all of us would rather me write :P haha. So thanks again everybody! Keep it up! Now go read the chapter! So in the words of my best friend's mom, hasta la bye-bye! (:

.:.:.:.:.

Chad's gaze fell to his lap and he braced himself for what would come next. After all, how bad could it have been? What could she have forgotten to tell him?

"What, Sonshine?" He asked, combing his hands through her hair.

"He got me pregnant," She admitted quietly.

Chad's hand froze in her brunette locks, snaking around her neck and pulling her head to his chest.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the baby… But he died at five months." She sobbed quietly, the words barely comprehensible.

Everything he had ever known crashed down into the realm of fate. Everything he had ever been told about happy endings, at least with a little bit of a stretch, had been wrong. Everything he had ever been told about how the good guy always pulled through in the end was wrong. Everything he had previously thought about love had been a lie. Because now, as he was sitting on a couch, hugging a crying girl to his quickly-beating heart, he knew that what she had been put through was definitely not love. No. Not even close.

"Shhhh," He cooed. "It's okay, Sonshine. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" Her voice shook, "I should've left. I should've left, Chad!"

He brought her face up to his and shook his head. Her eyes slowly opened, more tears slipping out as her hand rose to his cheek and cupped his face helplessly.

"It's not your fault, Sonny. Never, _ever_, put that on yourself," He told her with a sad smile.

They locked eyes for a few moments, and before he knew it, he had crushed her face to his, meshing their lips together passionately.

Devon then walked into the room, his gaze on his clipboard.

"Hey, are you guys almost done with-" He began.

He clamped a hand over his mouth when he saw their passionate embrace and slowly backed out of the room backwards, running into another body.

The person swung their arm around his throat and yanked him out of ear's distance of Sonny and Chad...

Back in the other room, Chad and Sonny broke apart, breathing heavily. Sonny's tears had dried and her sobbing came to a halt, making Chad feel much better.

"Please say he never kissed you like that." Chad laughed, his face growing serious when Sonny's face remained blank.

"He... he didn't, right?" He asked.

She sighed. "We had _sex_, Chad."

His frown deepened as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Please... _Never_ say that again," He requested, helpless. "That is, if you care for my sanity."

"I know it's a tough reality." She assured him, "It's hard for me too."

"I can't even think about you and that monster-"

"Then please don't," she asked him with a laugh.

He smiled and pulled her to him in a hug. They pulled back to see another person in the room. _Catherine_.

Her eyes were dark although they shined a bright, vivid blue hue. They flickered to a malicious black tint as she stood in front of them.

"You two busy?" She asked innocently, twirling the handle to a videocamera on her finger.

Sonny's gaze lowered to the camera and flew back up to Catherine's face. The red button was flashing.

"Catherine..." Chad began, his voice trembling. "Please turn the camera off. Now."

"As you wish." She smirked, turning off the camera with the press of a button.

"Have you been recording us the whole time?" Sonny asked bluntly, the blood draining from her face.

"Of course I have, dipshit." Catherine laughed, an amused look twinkling mysteriously in her eyes.

Chad glared at her mercilessly. "Don't talk to her like that!" He demanded.

"Whoa there, no need to be the protective teddy-bear boyfriend," She teased. "There's no point in defending her when what's done is already done. We all have it established that I filmed you guys' little _fiasco_. So I wonder... what am I gonna do with it? That's the million dollar question, hmm?"

"How could you do this to me, Catherine?" Sonny asked helplessly.

Catherine laughed, speaking deviously, "Oh, Sonny... I can recall saying that once it was your time to go, I wouldn't go easy on you. If those were the rules, why would you expect me to make a special exception for you? Just because we slept in the same room as each other doesn't mean I'll lose the competition to you without putting up a fight."

"But I never even did anything to you!" Sonny told her.

"You didn't, you say? I told you not to let a word slip about it, Monroe. And then you went off and told the whole plan to Mr. Cooper himself! Did you seriously think I wouldn't ever find out?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't," Sonny whispered.

Catherine chuckled. "I'm way more fit to win this competition than you, Sunday. All it takes is a mastermind to win this show, and you, Monroe, are _no _mastermind."

"Catherine, do you really think Chad is going to pick you as the winner after all you've done to him?" Sonny snapped.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, do you?"

"See, that's where you're wrong, guys," she claimed. "My revenge has nothing to do with winning the competition. I'm not trying to win anymore - I know I'm doomed to losing if you could pick the winner. At this point, I'm just trying to walk out of here with my dignity, something Ms. Monroe won't possess once I leak this tape."

"Catherine, please-" Chad pleaded, being cut off by Catherine.

She smiled, adding to her conditions, "I'll let your little girlfriend off easy on one condition. You crown _me _as the winner. If you let me win the competition, the tape is yours. But you better make it seem like you _want _me to win."

Catherine smiled smugly as Chad and Sonny tried to take it all in. The couple exchanged glances silently for a few moments, speechless.

"Chad, it's okay..." Sonny told him bravely.

"No, Sonny, it's not," He whispered. "Catherine, could Sonny and I have a moment?"

"I'll be watching." She smirked, backing out of the room just as Devon had moments before.

Chad swore under his breath and looked up at Sonny, realizing how they must look right now from outside. Sonny - messy hair, tear-stricken face, raised shirt. He couldn't even imagine how he must look. And now that he thought about it, Sonny straddling his lap probably didn't look very good either. He could see it now - Catherine calling up the paparazzi...

"Hey paps, I got a video of Chad Dylan Cooper making out with his innocent contestant," He imagined her saying. Wonderful.

Sonny tugged on his arm, jolting him back to reality. He moved his arms out of the way, allowing her to get up off of him.

"I guess we know who's going to win." She sighed sadly.

"Yeah, _you_," Chad declared. "I'm not letting this girl walk all over our relationship for the fiftieth time. She has already done enough harm... We don't need a front-cover story to match."

"Then how is this going to work out? You heard her, Chad - she wins or the tape is revealed. I can't let that leak! _We_ can't let that leak!"

"Sonny, I can't boot you out of the competition. I mean I... I love you, Sonny! I can't do that to you," He told her softly.

Sonny threw her head back in exasperation. "This is all too much!"

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked desperately.

"Is that all I have to say? What did you expect Chad? We both know very well that if I say 'I love you too", I'll go along with your plan of just accepting the tape!"

"Well at least I would know I'm wasting my time being with you! If you can't handle this tape going public, how could you handle actually _dating _me publicly without losing it?" He snapped back.

"You would even doubt for a moment that maybe I'm just a waste of your time? If you really feel that way, maybe we shouldn't date publicly!" She screamed.

"I don't know, Sonny! Maybe I should let Catherine win!"

"Maybe you should!" She screamed, running out of the room.

Chad slid down the couch, his head in his hands as he thought of what to do next.

He knew what he had to do.

Get the tape.

.:.:.:.:.

Hey guys! Hope you liked the update! Sorry updates haven't come so frequently lately - I've been SO busy. But that's okay, because I know you all are kind, understanding people who will understand my predicament in a kind, understanding way. Hahaha(: I would be expecting the next chapter to come by around Christmas. Sorry guys :/ just consider it a little holiday gift of updating.. haha(:

Anyhoo... HI! It's been so long, guys. I can't even begin to talk about how much I love all of the new episodes! And I certainly can't begin to talk about how much I'm in love with SONNY WITH A KISS! Ahh, the kiss us fanfiction writers have tried ever so hard to perfect in writing (; I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty pumped. And I also skipped to the end :P haha parents in the nation will be disgusted at how many of us SWAC-ers will make the screencap our avatar. Don't worry, those of you who are planning to do the same thing, for I am one of those people too :P well, bye for now! Please review if you liked the chapter!

**REVIEW****(:**  
Timon – Loved it!  
Pumba – Ehh, it was alright.  
SIMMBAAA – YUCK THIS WAS AWFUL.

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S. **Go read and review my other stories! If you're enjoying this one, you're bound to like the others as well. (:


	13. Laid Back Competition

C D C ' S M Y N E W G F F :: C H A P T E R 1 1  
_Laid-back competition._

**Summary**: Chad is hosting a new reality show to find his new GFF, or girl friend forever. He eliminates contestants until he crowns a winner. It was just a publicity thing; he never expected to fall in love. What happens when he does? Channy multichapter. AU.  
**Rating**: T for certain scenes.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever - really, I am. I've been going through a fabulous bit of person hell, though, so I've hardly had any time to even breathe. Ranging from moving out, to legitimately getting stalked, to having god-awful panic attacks, to boy problems, I've been beside myself. It also hasn't helped that this story had taken a turn for the worse, in my opinion :/ it's become a more dramatic and angsty fic, which I was totally trying to avoid! But oh well, I hope it doesn't bother any of you. Luckily I've also found that the best way for me to recover is writing, so this is good for me. I actually had this chapter completely finished, but then I was inactive so it cleared. Which totally sucked! So here I am, rewriting. Hope ya dig it (:

P.S. Ev, the reason why I didn't ask for you to beta is so this would be a surprise! Hope you don't mind (: the next one is all yours, I promise!

P.P.S. Sorry to all my fanfiction friends that I haven't responded to in months; I'm truly sorry. You are all immensely fantastic, and I apologize for the inconsistency I have given you all through our PM-ing. Forgive me, I beg of you. You will all be getting in-depth replies within the next few days.

* * *

Previously on **M Y N E W G F F**:

_"How is this going to work out? You heard her, Chad - she wins or the tape is revealed. I can't let that leak! We can't let that leak!"_

_"Sonny, I can't boot you out of the competition. I mean I... I love you, Sonny! I can't do that to you," He told her softly._

_Sonny threw her head back in exasperation. "This is all too much!"_

_"Is that all you have to say?" He asked desperately._

_"Is that all I have to say? What did you expect Chad? We both know very well that if I say 'I love you too", I'll go along with your plan of just accepting the tape!"_

_"Well at least I would know I'm wasting my time being with you! If you can't handle this tape going public, how could you handle actually dating me publicly without losing it?" He snapped back._

_"You would even doubt for a moment that maybe I'm just a waste of your time? If you really feel that way, maybe we shouldn't date publicly!" She screamed._

_"I don't know, Sonny! Maybe I should let Catherine win!"_

_"Maybe you should!" She screamed, running out of the room._

_Chad slid down the couch, his head in his hands as he thought of what to do next._

_He knew what he had to do._

_Get the tape._

* * *

It had been twenty-four hours. Twenty since she had stopped crying. Eighteen since she finally willed herself to sleep. And

two until she had to face him again.

Sonny sat slumped against a wall, her head in her hands. Tears streamed rapidly down her face, creating puddles at her

wrists. She slightly shook, her uncontrollable sobbing taking a hold of her body. Her mind was absolutely blank as she

though of the mistake she had just meant - sometimes things just slipped out of her mouth without a second thought. She had

never intended to strain her bond with Chad, which was already on thin ice from her past drama and the stressful

competition.

She didn't truly want Catherine to win the competition, but what was she supposed to do? Perhaps it was fate controlling her

unwanted life events. Perhaps this suffering was just in the cards for her. But on the other hand, what if it wasn't? What

if these obstacles were placed in her path just so she could prove to herself that she could overcome each and every one of

them?

She would like to think that Chad was behind her in whatever she chose to do or think; but after the previous day's

argument, those chances weren't shining as bright. They got in a fight, and she secretly got in a fight with herself. Here,

a usually egotistically and rude celebrity had picked her up and changed for the better. And she had to ruin it.

Little did she know, Chad was downstairs mirroring her actions.

He was upset as well. He was torn between his business and his personal life. He had two choices: choice one, he tests

everything with Sonny if he lets her win the competition, and choice two, it would be like their relationship was never

anything but platonic.

But boiling in his mind was a risky choice three, one that could potentially back-fire and send everything down into

turmoil.

. : . : . : .

Sonny took a deep breath as her name was called from the bottom of the staircase from Chad's nerdy sidekick, signalling her arrival to Chad. Luckily

they weren't required to speak; it was the laid-back competition. And Sonny could already guarantee that she would be

nothing short of silent and still.

She walked down the grand staircase and slowly slid her hand down the banister, and she walked down into the basement. Chad

was already seated, his hands crossed solemnly and his eyes watching her body as it neared his. She sat in a chair opposite

from him, her muscles tense and her mind weak. Her arms trembled slightly and her fingers tapped as she was nervous and

unsure.

The two sat in silence, something rare for the pair. Their eyes avoided each other, although on several occasions they

awkwardly met and their eyes jolted to different views.

The silence was broken when Chat clasped his hands together to grasp her attention.

"Sonny?" He called tenderly.

She looked up, her eyes already reflecting her vision like glass. Tears threatened to fall, as did her dignity. Her lip quivered as their eyes met, brown clashing blue. She was genuinely afraid of what he had to say, whether it was positive or negative.

"I'm sorry.."

Her brow creased with confusion as she tried to figure why he was apologizing. Had he already acted on their problem? He had

no apparent reason to apologize.

"But I don't know what to do, Sonshine," he said, voice full of grief. "I'm lost. One move, I might lose you. Another move,

and everyone else thinks that we never even existed."

She stayed silent, gazing at him with a mutual sadness. He could sense her reply though no words were spoken from the

brunette.

"But I have an idea," he told her. "You stay in her room. You know where her things are. And I'm not completely sure, but I

would assume you know where she may hide things. In a few days, there's a competition that will give you access to

everything she owns for several hours. She will have to take me out around town, and it'll give you the perfect opportunity

to get the tape from her belongings. It should work."

"I don't know-" Sonny began.

He sighed. "It will have to do."

"What if she catches me?" She asked, her voice holding a slight quiver. The thought of snooping around Catherine's room terrified her, and she almost fainted just from thinking about it. One glimpse of Sonny looking in her stuff would send Catherine over the edge, and quite frankly, Sonny had no idea what she would do to her.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Just... sleep on it, alright? Do some thinking. I'll understand if you don't want to, it's

perfectly fine." His pitch ceased toward the end. "But I know one thing for sure, Sonny. I'm really damn positive about this

one. I know that I don't want to lose you. And I won't, if I can do anything about it. But the other half of the

responsibility goes to you. I can't do it without you."

She nodded in understanding, and finally met his gaze.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

He smiled sympathetically. "Me too, Sonny. Me too."

"And I know this may be off topic, but I'm sorry. For everything I said yesterday. I was upset that you would doubt our relationship, and I think we both know very well that I don't want you to let Catherine win. We both also know that if she does, we can't be together. It would make the show seem fake and pre-decided, which isn't good for business," she spoke.

He nodded. "I'm sorry too, Sonshine. I'm sorry I said what I said as well - I didn't mean it, I promise. I was overwhelmed."

"It's all Catherine," Sonny said. "She keeps getting close to ruining everything, and we can't allow her to. That's all she wants."

"Well it won't work, baby. Not if I have a say in it."

The sat in a comfortable silence as they gazed into each other's eyes as always. One thing they always noticed was that no matter what was going on, their eyes never changed. Sonny's eyes always held a comforting brown appearance and Chad's always kept a calm, chilling blue tone. It went to show that they were always going to be right for each other, no matter what happened. They would always be the same people deep down through whatever life threw at them.

He then offered, "So... Wanna watch a movie? It goes witht he theme of today, and I'm sure it would really take our minds off of things."

"Sure." Sonny grinned.

She walked over and took a seat next to him. His arm slithered over her shoulders as he hugged her to his body. Her heart finally relaxed after hours of intense thinking and fretting over the stresses in her life. Her mind was at peace as her and Chad were finally once again reunited at a perfect equilibrium.

The movie followed the plot of a typical chick flick, as it contained gushy dialogue bantering, sappy kissing scenes, and

heartfelt monologues. There were several times throughout when Sonny felt herself blush and look over to see Chad's eyes on

her. He had known very well that he wouldn't pay much attention to the movie, instead he chose to look at the beauty that

was his love.

As the credits flew across the scene, Sonny turned to Chad and grinned.

"I loved it! Didn't you love it?" She questioned, excited.

He shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. It was great."

"Oh yeah? Who was your favorite character, then?"

His voice stammered, "Uh, hmm. Probably the girl. Yeah, she reminded me a lot of someone I really care about..."

She blushed and looked away. "Awww!"

"...my mother." He finished, humor spread across his face.

Sonny's smile dropped instantly and she pouted.

"Just kidding, baby, you know it's you. It's always you." He told her sweetly.

She grinned and cuddled into his face.

"Times up," Devon said as he walked into the room, clipboard in hand. "Alana will be here within a few moments."

Devon walked out and Sonny smiled sadly, upset that her time with Chad had come to an end already.

"This bites." She exclaimed.

"Agreed." He pecked her cheek kindly as he helped her up.

Sonny waved and begun to leave, yet she stopped before she reached the stairs.

She turned slightly, speaking loud enough for only him to hear, "Oh and Chad? I love you too."

Chad grinned and blushed. It slipped into a small smile as he sat back and watched the girl of his dreams leave.

* * *

I would really like to thank you all, and very sincerely so. You are all truly my inspiration and I don't know if I would be here right now if it weren't for your exhilarating reviews and touching thoughts. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Love,  
**S3r3ndipity**

REVIEW**!  
**Purple - Loved it!  
Pink - It was alright.  
Blue - Sucked butt, my brotha.  
Mommmmaaa Miiiaaa - I wasn't gonna review, but now I am!

**P.S.** Please check out **TheUnderstatement's **new one-shot, "**The Curious Case of the Dylan Cooper Ring"**! It is dazzling and amazing, and it comes from my FF best friend and wonderful beta! It is simply lovely and you all would love it (: very recommended for a dedicated site-roamer looking for a good read!


End file.
